Fate Changed Grail
by AnthemHero
Summary: A series of one-shots that mess with the Holy Grail War's many Servants! Inspired by FateBroken Grail by shadow ninja koopa and Infinite Paths by Lord Mist!
1. Saber-The Girl Who Failed At Love

_**DISCLAIMER: I Do not own anything I use in this stories. Fate/Stay Night is owned by Kinko Nasu and Type-Moon. Everything else I use is copyright their rightful owners.**_

* * *

><p>Within an unknown world, at an unknown place in an unknown time, a young man was busy reading what looked like a picture book that depicted a cup filled with black mud.<p>

The young man brushed his short brown hair back, even though they didn't obscure his hazel eyes from the book he was reading. Lately, he has been reading a legend that has been passed over time and space combined, changing ever so slightly each time. The tale of the Fourth and Fifth Holy Grail Wars, a legend commonly circulated and replicated over and over again, sometimes with heroes of myths and legends, other times with heroes whose story had been told in... another way.

'Geez. The legends of this damn thing get weirder every time.' The young man, Arthur Klauser, thought to himself. 'Then again, there are so many author's who want their own version of these wars told.'

Arthur sighed quietly as he thought about the Holy Grail War. Originally created by the Tohsaka, Einzbern and Makiri families to reach Akasha, seven different magi are chosen by the Grail and call upon seven unique servants to battle within what is now known as Fuyuki City. By the time the Second Holy Grail War concluded, the Church was involved. By the time the Third finished, the Holy Grail became anything but, all because of Angra Mainyu, formerly the Avenger of said war and the Source of all the Evils of the World. Then again, barely anyone knew that little detail. At times, the Fourth Grail War would totally be twisted upon it's head, changing one or every servant with another who matches the class, repeating in the fifth war, causing chaos, discord and disorder to the system, all because Angra Mainyu got bored.

Of course, there were other cases when the war was changed by an outside source, such as the Greater Grail, a certain wizard marshall, or even a man who is believed to be real by all of two people. This gave the young man an idea, a way to practice the magic of the Kaledioscope, or as he liked to call it...

"Editing." The young man uttered one simple word that meant everything to him. "But of course. Why didn't I think of that earlier? How silly of me. I can start by editing the stories of Fate/Zero and Fate/Stay Night all by editing one little detail..." Arthur turned to an invisible audience with a sneer. "So I'm not original. Sue me."

He then scratched his head. "Where to start though..." He turned the pages of the pop-up book, turning the page to have a red-headed faker hero and a very feminine looking king of knights pop. "That's it!" Arthur exclaimed. "Why didn't I think of Shirou earlier? Of course it's easiest to start with the main protagonist." He even had a perfect servant in mind for the young man. An idiot worthy of being an idiot's servant.

"Okay. Everything is in place." Arthur smirked. "Lets see how this little twist of fate changes the story of Shirou Emiya..."

* * *

><p><strong>Anthem presents<strong>

**Fate: Changed Grail  
><strong>

**Heaven's Feel the Fifth**

**Chapter 1: The Girl who Failed at Love**

* * *

><p><em>Clang!<em>

Shirou Emiya hears the sounds of weapons clashing with one another. One, a weilder of a sword. The other, a weilder of a blood red spear.

_Clang! Clang! Clang!_

The sounds echoed in the night. As the sword continued to clash with the spear. Shirou slowly started to open his gold eyes at the sounds of the two weapons. His vision blurry, he saw two figures in blue, one weilding the red lance... he remembered that he was the one who tried to kill him because he was a witness or something. The other... he didn't know... but it seemed to want to keep him safe, so he paid it no mind at first.

_Clang! Clang!_

The red lance kept meeting with the sword. Slowly, Shirou's vison returns to him, and he saw the two figures. He was right, the one who tried to kill him, who wielded a blood red lance and was wrapped in a long blue suit. He finally got a glimpse of the other blue figure... and he was surprised.

It was a girl, probably no older than his friend and kohai Sakura Matou, who wore a blue and white top, which covered up to her bare shoulders and her stomach, which had a blue gem in her belly button and a blue skirt fastened by a blue buckle. Her legs were covered by boots the same color as her hair, and long white stockings with a blue stripe near the end. The white cape she wore flew dramatically as she faced off with the jumpsuit wearing man and her sword, a cutlass with a golden hilt and a silver blade, was the cause of the clanging.

"Not bad, kid. I'm surprised that your a Saber." The man says to the child, now known to Shirou as Saber.

Saber smiled. "You're not so bad yourself, Lancer. However..." A series of different cutlasses, looking the same as the Saber's sword planted in the ground around Saber. "Attacking the guy I'm supposed to call my master means I'm not going easy on you!"

Saber started throwing the cutlasses towards man called Lancer, each one being deflected by his lance, only for more to come.

"Ghh! Damn." Lancer held his spear to his ribs as the girl charged... only for him to meet nothing.

Then suddenly, without warning, Lancer is struck in the back by a streak of blue and white.

Then another... then another... then two more... then four more... then eight more... It all cumulated as Saber held her cutlass pointing downward... aimed right at Lancer!

"HAAAAAAAAAAAH!" The spear stabbed right into Lancer's head, damaging him heavily. Saber then followed up by slicing the poor servant's head off, finishing the servant off.

The servant of the Lance, known in life as Cu Chulann, was killed instantly. As his body faded, a strange looking seed took his place.

"Phew. Finally." Saber sighed in relief. "Man. I never thought I'd have to face someone like her again. Then again." She smiled. "It feels nice to be needed again... even if it's temporary." The servant of the sword turned to Shirou, who was still at a loss for words.

"Heya there. I'm the Servant Saber of this war. Nice to meet you master." She smiled again, extending her hand out. "You are my master, right?"

"Uh... yes?" Shirou replied confused, shaking the hand. "So... Saber? That's a weird name..."

The girl poked Shirou's nose. "Not my real name, master. Servants have to keep their identities secret. Rule 1 of the Holy Grail War." The girl's cutlass disappated from her hand. "But you can give me your name if you like."

"... I'm Shirou." Shirou stood as his eyes met with Saber's. "My name is Shirou Emiya and I live in this house."

Saber took a look at the house. "Nice place. Kinda rural though, Shirou." She looked surprised at what she said. "Crap. Sorry, Master! I didn't mean to say your first name like that!"

"It's okay." Shirou smiled at her servant. "It's okay for you to call me Shirou."

"Alright then!" She grinned. "Shirou it is then!"

"...!" As soon as Saber spoke his name, He could feel his left hand burning. "I-it's burning...!" On the back of his left hand, a red tattoo that looked like a Treble Cleft with a cutlass in it appeared.

Saber smiled again. "Nice command seal ya got there." Realization came upon Saber right there. "Oh right! You're new to this, Shirou! Sorry. I kinda forgot..." She touched Shirou's left hand. "This thing right here is a command seal. This thing right here has three claims on a servant's obedience and the life of a master." She rubbed the back of her head. "Don't use it thoughtlessly, though. Remember, you've only got three."

Shirou sighed, when all of a sudden, the wind changed... and not for the better.

"Crap..." Saber muttered, grabbing the seed and having it touching the gem in her belly button, itself glowing as the seed dissipates. "It's another servant." Saber looked to Shirou, a cutlass appearing in each hand. "Mind keeping back, Shirou? This might get dangerous if you got involved..."

Before Shirou could ask anything else, Saber jumped over the wall of her house. Where she went, Shirou doesn't know...

* * *

><p>Archer, the Counter Guardian EMIYA, was baffled as to the blue haired girl standing before him. "Who are you?" He asked hessitantly.<p>

The girl put the two cutlasses together, forming a cross. "I'm the Servant Saber! A hero of justice! Prepare yourself!" The girl charged at EMIYA, prompting him to block with Kanshouu and Byakuya, easily breaking them with her cutlasses. She then went straight for a slash at the Archer, but not before EMIYA disappeared in front of her.

"What the...?" Saber looked at where Archer once was. 'Man...' She thought. 'What's with all the people with magical powers all of a sudden?'

Saber shrugged and looked at the Red-clad girl before her, who fired a powerful spell at her, pushing Saber back a little.

"Gotcha!" The girl exclaimed.

"Ghh.. Nice shot..." Saber replied, holding her blades up. "My turn?" She charged at the red-clad girl, knocking her down with the charge and pointing her cutlasses at the grounded woman, but...

"STOP, SABER!" Shirou screamed as loud as he can, stopping Saber in her tracks.

Saber looked at Shirou. "Dammit, Master! I told you to stay behind!"

"Saber... don't hurt her" He pleaded. "... please don't..."

After a few seconds of silence, Saber dispelled her cutlasses. She then turned to the grounded girl smirking at her. "I see what's going on here..."

Saber extended her hand out to the girl. "Sorry about that. I didn't know you were Master's lover." Her smirk turned into a grin. Causing the girl to blush, unbenownst to Saber and Shirou.

"What do you know?" She says flustered. "Anyways... I see no animosity with you two..."

The girl stood up, brushing her rear.

'Wait a second...' Shirou thought. 'That person... is... WHAAAAAAT...!?'

The girl wore the same female school uniform that students of his school wore, underneath a long red coat. Her raven hair was tied in twintails with black bows. She smiled, her blue eyes shining.

"You..." Shirou was shocked. "You're Tohsaka...!?"

"Yes. Good evening, Emiya-kun." Rin Tohsaka replied with a big smile.

"So I was right!" Saber said. "You are an item..." She followed with solemnly. Rin blushed furiously at this remark, while an Archer hidden from their view smirked.

* * *

><p>"Rejoice, boy. Your wish will finally come true."<p>

These words made Saber shudder as they came out of the lips of Kirei Kotohime, the moderator of the Fifth Holy Grail War, making her remember things... things she'd much rather keep in her head.

She remembered herself and her pink-haired friend wandering into a weird world. She remembered fending off the transfer student with a fire extinguisher. She remembered the blonde girl that saved them when they were attacked by a witch and it's familiars and said blonde getting her head chomped. She remembered becoming a magical girl and fighting with a red-head who was a friend of the blonde girl. She remembered the truth about magical girls... that they were living corpses, unable to love... she then remembered the words she last uttered...

_"I was stupid... so stupid..."_

Saber looked solemn as she walked down the hill with her master, Rin and Archer.

"Jeez Saber. What's eating you now?" Rin asked, a hint of concern on her lips.

"It's nothing..." Saber replied. "... nothing at all..."

"Saber..." Shirou looked at his servant, more worried than Rin.

"Hey, have you finished talking?"

A young voice echoes through the night. The voice is unmistakenly a young girl's. The trio looked to the source of the voice, and they saw a very long shadow and a much shorter shadow, belonging to two figures under the moon.

The taller was a man covered in old armor in certain places, his skin gray, his hair black, his body showing off the throbbing musculatur and his eyes... a vile red. In his arms was a weird jagged sword.

The shorter also had red eyes, but was a little girl, covered in a violet hat and a violet and white dress, her hair as white as snow.

Saber instinctively drew both her swords, and more appeared before her. "Berserker!" She heard Rin yell as she instinctively threw the swords at the behemoth, Berserker. He however, was unfazed by the attack.

"My, my, onii-chan... the second time we meet, and already your servant is being reckless..." The little girl said, a chill running down Shirou's spine as he heard the sickengly sweet tone of the voice.

"Crap..." Shirou said. "He's totally on a completely different level..."

Unlike Shirou, Rin had the composure to stand ready. But it would prove fruitless. She was definitely worried about the behemoth standing before her.

The girl pouted. "What? Aren't you gonna call out your servant, Tohsaka?" The girl's eyes narrowed as she smirked. "Then again... you'd need an entire army to fend of Berserker."

Saber summoned another series of cutlasses, grating her teeth. "Identify yourself, Master of Berserker!"

"Oh... I'm sorry. Where are my manners?" The girl lifts the sides of her skirt and bows. Unsuitable for the situation. "Nice to meet you. I am Ilya. You should work it out if I make that 'Ilyasvel von Einzbern.'"

"Einzbern..." Rin's body moved slightly as she recognized that name.

The girl seemed to like the reaction, as she smiled happily. "Then I'll kill you. Go ahead Berserker."

The giant called Berserker charged at the trio, Saber throwing more of her cutlasses at the monster, each of them bouncing off like they had no effect. Berserker swung his sword, prompting Saber to block with two more cutlasses. 'Where is she getting all these cutlasses from anyway?' Shirou wondered.

'Crap.' Saber thought. 'There's no way I can let this thing hit me!' She continued to block attack after attack from Berserker. 'If I do... then Shirou and his girlfriend will...' Saber shook her head. 'No. Can't think about that now! I need to keep up with this thing!'

Saber resumed blocking swing after swing from Berserker, each of his attacks being stronger than the last. Then, after multiple swings, the cutlasses Saber was using break, Berserker followed up by giving Saber an open wound on her left arm. Then another on her right leg. Then another on her neck.

"Fufufufufu..." Ilyasvel laughed at the pointless attempts from the Saber. "It's useless for you to even try to beat Berserker, Servant Saber. After all, he is the greatest hero of Greece."

'Greatest hero of Greece?' Shirou thought. "Then, that must mean..."

Ilya smirked. "Yes. The one standing there is the devil called Hercules." She then gave Shirou a glare and a smirk that would kill him if looks could do that. "He's the worst monster there is, on a way different level that your unsung hero could ever hope to be, onii-chan. Or rather... could have been..."

"... not... done..."

"!?" Ilya, Shirou, Rin and Archer were surprised. What was left of Saber slowly got back up.

"I said..." Saber stood on her two feet. "I'm..." Her wounds started healing. "... not..." In less than five seconds, the wounds were closing. "DONE!" Saber charged recklessly at the Berserker, repeatedly slashing at him with her cutlasses. Berserker countered by slicing Saber in the stomach.

"Ghh!" Saber fell back, the wound healing quickly and jumping back into the fight.

Shirou, Rin and even Archer were astounded. Every time the Berserker Hercules created an open wound, Saber would heal it in seconds. 'Just who is this Saber? _What_ is this Saber?' Were Archer's thoughts.

"This is getting boring..." Ilya says, calling Berserker back. "Your servant just won't quit, onii-chan. I'm tired of playing with a toy that won't break."

As Berserker was walking back, a cutlass ran right through his spine.

One of Saber' s cutlasses... went through Hercules' skin... damaging him...

"No..." Saber says, walking towards the two, the intent to kill in her eyes. "You go and try to kill my master and you think that I'd let you get away with it...?" More of her cutlasses appear, even more in number than before. "NO WAY IN HELL!"

In rapid succession, multiple cutlasses stab at Berserker. Worried for her servant, Ilya calls him back, even though she knew God Hand would kick in even if he died, resurrecting him. Then Saber charged and grabbed Ilya by throat... very tightly.

"Saber, stop!" Shirou pleaded.

Saber's grasp on Ilya's throat tightened. It looked like the end for the poor girl who would die right here.

Then Saber released Ilya from her grasp. Ilya simply pouted. "Don't think this means that this is the end, onii-chan." She then ran off. Saber fell on the ground, sobbing.

"Saber..." Shirou comforted her. "It's okay, Saber..."

Shirou looked at her and smiled. "Sayaka. Don't cry... it's okay..." Shirou hugged her and smiled. "Sayaka... promise me you'll never do that again."

The Saber Sayaka Miki wiped her tears from her face and smiled. "I won't. I promise you, Shirou-kun."

* * *

><p><strong>Saber<strong>

**True Identity:** Sayaka Miki

**Origin of Legend:** Puella Magi Madoka Magica

**Catalyst:** Remains of her Soul Gem/Anything that can quickly heal

**Other Possible Classes:** Lancer, Berserker

**Servant Stats** (Master: Shirou Emiya)

**Alignment**: Lawful Good (Lawful Mad under Mad Enhancement)

**Strength**: A (A+*)

**Endurance**: A (A+*)

**Mana**: C (C+*)

**Agility**: A (A+*)

**Luck**: E

**N. Phantasm**: B

**Image Color: **Sky Blue

*See Mad Enhancement

**Class Skills**

Magic Resistance- Grants protection against magical effects. Differently from the Resistance effect that merely rejects prana, this ability cancels the spells altogether.  
>B- Cancel spells with a chant below three verses. Even if targeted by High-Thaumaturgy and Greater Rituals, it is difficult for Saber to be affected.<br>(In her life, Saber became a magical girl who face off with many witches in her life. Ironically, her fate ended by her becoming a witch herself.)

**Personal Skills**

Guardian Knight- Temporarily raises defensive power when protecting others.  
>C- (Saber would always come to the rescue of her good friends and fight against those that were evil, even when she goes insane.)<p>

Mad Enhancement- Raises basic parameters in exchange of hindering mental capacities. In some cases, also seals away Personal Skills  
>C+- Rank up for all parameters except Luck and Mana, which gets a half-rank, but takes away most of sanity.<p>

**Noble Phantasms**

Soul Gem _"The Crystalization of One's Soul"_- B (Self)  
>A Blue Egg-Shaped Sapphire that is the source of Saber's magical powers. Saber gains the ability to summon multiple cutlasses at a time and quickly healing herself from even the biggest of wounds. However, it is also the true form of her soul. By destroying the Noble Phantasm, you kill Saber.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Hello and welcome to my own personal fanfic for the FateStay Night Series. First, a quick apology for how this chapter turned out. I'm not that good with writing fanfiction at the moment, but nothing ventured, nothing gained.**

**Anyways, this is the start of what I call "The Fifth Holy Grail War Cycle". As the name would suggest, the Masters of this war will be the ones from Fate/Stay Night: Shirou, Rin, Shinji/Sakura, Ilyasvel, Soichirou and Zouken. Also Bazette Fraga McRemmitz and Luviagellta Edelfelt will be included as well as masters, but that's to be expected, right?**

**So... Sayaka Miki as Saber. Honestly this idea's been bugging me ever since I read FateBroken Grail by shadow ninja koopa (Mami Tomoe as Archer in this case.) and I couldn't stop thinking about how well Sayaka would work with Shirou. She'd also work with Kariya as Berserker well. As for why she can be a Lancer... well... that's a spoiler for PMMM Rebelleion.**

**Anyways, as every fanfic writer says, Read & Review. Those are the two instruments that fuel a fanfic writer to write in the first place.**

**Also, Puella Magi Madoka Magica is owned by Gen Urobuchi who also worked on the Fate/Zero Anime in case you were wondering. Also, the guy in the intro is an OC in case you were curious.  
><strong>


	2. Lancer-The Woman With Wings of Justice

**Kyoko Sakura****:**_** "DISCLAIMER: Anthem does not own anything he uses in these stories. Fate/Stay Night is owned by some guy named Kinko Nasu and Type-Moon. Oh, and everything else is copyright their respective owners."**_** There. I read your dumb thing. Now where's my apple? *****Throws an Apple to Kyoko, which she takes a big bite out of***

**Me: On with the program! And yes, I did get Kyoko to read the disclaimer. :P**

* * *

><p>Arthur watched as his changes to the Fifth Holy Grail War took place and was, for a lack of a better term, disappointed.<p>

Granted, he wasn't disappointed as the Saber, but rather how Cu Chuulan was beaten so easily. The fact that he had Battle Continuation at Rank A made it even worse in the man's eyes.

Then he thought about it and blamed himself because he was the one responsible for calling the magical girl to the battle.

"Lets see... since Cu went and died, Guess I'll replace him this time." He said to no one in the vicitiny. "I even have the perfect servant in mind." He grinned as he turned his pop-up book to a certain magenta-headed girl and her supposed ancestor...

* * *

><p><strong>Anthem presents<strong>

**Fate Changed Grail**

**Heaven's Feel the Fifth**

**Chapter 2: The Woman With Wings of Justice**

* * *

><p>Bazett Fraga McRemmitz looked expectantly as the smoke started to fade out. If she managed to succeed, it would mean that she had finally summoned her beloved Cu Chuulan as her servant. She couldn't wait. She had so many things to talk about with her ancestor. She wanted to tell him all about how the world has changed and all the great things that they could do together. And maybe, just maybe, he could gain his...<p>

"I am the servant Lancer." A calm, feminine voice spoke. "I ask of you... are you my master?"

'What the...!?' Bazett took a look at the summoning circle and saw that in the middle of it was indeed not her beloved Cu Chuulan, but what appeared to be a young woman, whose hair was a vibrant red and her eyes a calming blue. She wore a white uniform: A white top covered a white and gold belt, a white pair of dress pants, brown boots adorned with a gold upside down cross, a pair of brown gloves with a bit of gold on them and a white cape. In her hands was a red-orange blade with a bronze hilt and a brown, white and golden book with a blue eye in it and on her head was a white hat with wings on the head and another blue eye on it.

"Ma'am?" Lancer asked Bazett, who was still confused about the servant. "Are you my master?"

"Huh?" Bazett shook her head and turned to her new servant. "I guess so..." 'Who is this girl? Why wasn't my Cu Chuulan summoned? What the hell is going on?'

"Then our contract is complete..." Lancer bowed and smiled at Bazett. "I look forward to working with you, my master."

* * *

><p>"So... I take it you failed at trying to capture the woman's servant?" Asked Gilgamesh, the King of Uruk.<p>

"In a sense..." Replied Kirei Kotomine. "It is more of the fact that of the Lancer being rather gullible and having a strong sense of justice." Kirei chuckled. "Reminds me of a certain Magus Killer."

"So then, the mongrel woman lives because you could easily fool her servant? That isn't much like you, priest."

"Let it not be like me then. In the end, the women will only have themselves to blame for trusting me."

* * *

><p>The clashing of blades could be heard at a nearby High School, where two servants were doing battle. One was a man in red weilding two swords and the other a woman in white weilding a sword and a shield.<p>

'Who is this woman?' The man in red thought to himself. 'Could she be a Saber?'

_Clang!_

The man, known in his life as Counter Guardian EMIYA, clashed blades once again with the woman's sword, the servant Lancer.

'This man looks just like that criminal.' Thought Lancer. "Identify yourself, servant!"

"What's it to you?" EMIYA replied. 'Who is this girl? She couldn't possibly be...'

EMIYA's train of thought stopped as the blade Lancer weilded extended into a whip like sword, allowing Lancer to fight at a better range, meaning EMIYA had to dodge and get in closer. "You seem to like fighting at a distance for a Saber." He noted as Byakuya met with the shield of Lancer.

"I am afraid you've got the wrong class, servant." Lancer replied, pushing EMIYA back. "I am the servant Lancer. Sadly, you will not to get to fight any more servants once I am through..." Lancer stopped and noticed something.

Something that was in shock...

Something that had red hair on it's head...

"... I'm sorry... we will have to cut this short..." She said sadly as she headed for the redheaded thing. 'A witness... I was afraid of this... I just hope I'm not too late.'

* * *

><p>Shirou Emiya ran for his life.<p>

Why you ask? If you had seen a man in red and a woman in white fighting one another with blades in each hand, you would run too, wouldn't you? If you realized that the woman saw you and started to chase you, you'd probably hightail it out of there before she decided to turn you into fodder.

Shirou was one of those many people.

"Wait!" The woman yelled. "I just wanna talk!"

"I've heard that before!" Shirou replied. Continuing to run. He kept running until he reached a dead end.

The woman in white slowly walked towards him, her azure colored eyes staring into his own hazel eyes, a look of sorrow on your face. "Please, sir. I promise you that I have no malicious intentions. My master ordered me if I ever saw a witness I was to bring them to her for safety." She extended his hand out to him. But as she offered her hand, a nail stabbed her in the shoulder.

"Ghh!" Lancer clutched her arm in pain as another woman appeared into view. One whose eyes were covered and her violet hair reaching the ground.

"It seems my 'master' was correct in telling me to come here." Spoke the servant Rider, known as Medusa the Gorgon in her life. "To think that you brought your master with you rather than keep him at a distance... I applaud you, fool."

'My master?' Lancer thought, confused. 'That can't be... unless...' Lancer managed to notice a faint glow of Red on the boy's left hand. Putting two and two together Lancer stood up, still clutching her shoulder. "I see... this boy is a master... No matter... Even if he is a master, he was still a witness to a servant battle beforehand. And I am bound to my orders by my master to protect those who would be endangered. So..." The shield/book on Lancer's Right Arm opened, it's pages flipping as Lancer was bathed in a light. "... I shall protect this boy with my life until his true guardian comes forth!"

Lancer charged at Rider with expected speed, the gorgon attacking Lancer with her chain nails. Lancer quickly jumped towards her, diving at Rider with her blade pointing at her like a spear. Rider evaded and followed up with a strike to Lancer's wounded shoulder, which Lancer blocked with her shield/book. Lancer followed by pushing the servant of the mount away from her with the book and striking her with her sword. Rider's chain managed to get ahold of Lancer's blade, only for Lancer to extend it out into it's chain whip form and have it wrap around Rider's Chain Nail.

"You're quite formidable with your blade Lancer, however..." Rider's other chain nail struck, meeting Lancer's shield. "... you should really pay attention more."

"I have been paying plenty of attention to my surroundings, have you?" Lancer's book opened again, a brighter light coming from it than last time. Rider was knocked back once more, this time being pushed back to what looked like a seal. "Divine Light..." Lancer slowly spun, and her shield/book and blade became a staff. "... Cast Judgement!" A burst of light came from the new staff, bursting into the cover of her shield/book, making it a larger ball of light, which consumed Rider. After a few seconds, the staff reverted back to it's normal form and Rider fell, unconsious.

Lancer turned to Shirou and started walking towards him. Shirou started to freak, worried of what the woman would do to him. His fears were relieved as the servant extended her hand out to him. "I must apologize, young man. I never expected there to be a servant without honor here."

"Who... who are you?" Shirou managed to ask the woman, still abit in shock.

The woman smiled. "My class title is Lancer... but please... call me..."

* * *

><p>After Shirou was brought to his home by Lancer, he was attacked by Rider, who continued to attempt to eliminate him. The Grail, however, had other plans. And her name was Artuia Pendragon.<p>

From a distance, Lancer and Bazett watched the clash between the chain nails and the sword covered by invisible air, knowing it would be best not to intervene with the battle.

"So then... that boy is the one you ran into?" Bazett asked, with Lancer nodding. "... Lancer, ready your Noble Phantasm's true form. I believe that his servant needs your help."

Lancer nodded in affirmation, as a bright light bathed her body.

'Let Justice... be done...'

The Saber Artuia and the Rider Medusa's clash continued, with Medusa having the advantage, her nails managing to keep her at a safe distance. Artuia managed to resist most of the Rider's damage thanks to her covered sword, but she needed to end it fast.

"You are rather skilled with that sword, servant Saber." Rider told her.

"It could be something else than a sword..." Saber smirked. "... it might be a battle axe or it might be a spear. It might even be a bow, Rider."

Rider smirked in turn. "... Do you honestly believe I'll admit that your weapon is something other than a sword? Please. You're naive Saber..."

Rider charged at the Servant of the Sword, Saber charging as well... when a large spear struck in between them. The both of them looked up to see what interrupted their clash, when they saw a young woman who Rider recognized as Lancer.

Her attire was different from the covering uniform before. She now wore a skintight white and black leotard with a white skirt, with gold plating that covered her bust and hips. White thigh-high stockings and golden shoes covered her legs and white sleeves covered her lower arms and elbows. Levitating around her legs were two shields with spikes on them. Her hair was tied in a ponytail.

But what Rider noticed the most was that Lancer's eyes were a piercing red rather than their blue.

"Am I to assume you are servant Lancer?" Saber was the first to speak.

"The very same." Lancer replied, then pointed at Shirou. "Is that young boy your master?"

"What if he is?" Saber's green eyes glew with a great intent.

Lancer jumped back, retrieving her spear, pointing it at Rider. "Servant Rider! You were a fool to chase the boy back to his home. Now you face two of the knight classes. In my mind, I pray for your life."

Rider chuckled as Saber and Lancer charged once again, their weapons poised to eliminate, their target being Rider. Rider quickly evaded Saber's hidden sword and Lancer's new spear, her nails poised to strike Saber, only to be blocked by Saber's sword. Lancer jumped, sweeping her spear at Rider, prompting Rider to evade quickly. Saber's blade met with Rider, wounding her abdomen.

"Ghh!" Rider clutched her wound. "Dammit! Curse that imbiciele who claims to be my master!" Rider jumped away from Lancer and Saber's second attack, escaping successfully.

Saber turned to Lancer. "I thank you for fending off a threat to my master, Lancer."

"It is of no concern." Lancer bowed to the servant of the sword. "However my work is not done. I will ensure that Rider doesn't get away. If not, I would never forgive myself." Lancer jumped on the fence of Shirou's home. "Farewell Shirou Emiya and servant Saber. The next time we meet, I hope it will be a duel between the two of us." Lancer flew into the direction of which Lancer ran from.

Saber closed her emerald eyes and smiled. 'Such a noble heart... that woman reminds me much of the Lancer from the Last War... perhaps I will get the chance to face off with her later...'

Shirou looked to where Lancer ran and smiled. 'Thank you... Tsubaki-san...'

Saber looked to Shirou. "Are you alright, master?"

* * *

><p><span><strong>Omake<strong>**- Sehai-Kun! (Yes, I'm doing this.)**

From out of nowhere, the raven-haired form of Homura Akemi appeared facing the personification of the 'Holy' Grail.

"Sehai-kun. Sehai-kun." Homura looked to Sehai-kun expectantly.

"What's wrong, Homura-chan?" Sehai-kun asked, it's purple contents pouring out of what was it's mouth.

"Why would anyone select Sayaka Miki as a servant? She is a failure of a magical girl, having become a witch and would be even worse as a servant, Magical Girl or Witch." Homura replied, kneeling.

"Mou, you're so pathetic, Homura-chan..." Sehai-kun chastised before dropping a kitchen knife on the floor.

**_Magical Girl Removal Kit!_**

Homura looked at the knife before her in interest as Sehai-kun leaned in to her.

"Use this to 'convince' Anthem to use another magical girl as a character." Sehai-kun spoke whispered to her. "Or you can use it to nab him more reviewers for this chapter..."

Homura thought about it before replying. "That won't be necessary." She bowed to Sehai-kun and disappeared as mysteriously as she appeared.

* * *

><p><strong>Lancer<strong>

**True Identity:** Tsubaki Yayoi

**Origin of Legend:** BlazBlue Series

**Catalyst: **Piece of the Izayoi.

**Other Possible Classes:** Saber, Caster

**Servant Stats** (Master: Bazett Fraga McRemmitz)

**Alignment:** Lawful Good

**Strength:** C

**Endurance:** B

**Mana:** B

**Agility:** B (A*)

**Luck:** D

**N. Phantasm:** B

**Image Color: **White

*Under the effects of Zero-Type Mode "Izayoi's True Form"

**Class Skills**

Magic Resistance: Grants protection against magical effects. Differently from the Resistance effect that merely rejects prana, this ability cancels the spells altogether.

B- Cancel spells with a chant below three verses. Even if targeted by _High-Thaumaturgy_ and _Greater Rituals_, it is difficult for her to be affected.

(Magic played an important part of Lancer's life indirectly, as the Izayoi was an ars armagus made through sorcery and technology.)

**Personal Skills**

Guardian Knight- Temporarily Raises defensive power when protecting others.

D- (Lancer was more concerned about her objective rather than protecting her friends. However, this did not mean she didn't care for her friends in life.)

High-Speed Divine Words- The power to activate Thaumaturgy without the use of Magic Circuits. The language of the Age of Gods, back when words played a heavy role in spellcasting. As such, it is power long lost by modern magi.

A- _High-Thaumaturgy_-level Magecraft can be cast at the speed of _Single-Action_ spells.

Disengage-The ability to break away from combat.

C- Bonus effect of returning battle conditions to what they were at the beginning of the match.

**Noble Phantasms**

Izayoi _"The Sealed Soldier's Garb"_- C

The entire outfit that Lancer wears, including a top, dress pants, a cape, boots, gloves, a hat, a sword and a shield/book. This allows Lancer to preform a multitude of attacks, mainly involving her sword and shield.

Zero-Type Mode _"Izayoi's True Form"_- B

The true form of Lancer's Noble Phantasm Izayoi _"The Sealed Soldier's Garb"_: A lance with a dull green hilt and a gold and red end with a pink blade pike. Also changes Lancer's uniform into one better suited for a Lancer class servant. Grants a Rank-Up to Agility, but all other stats remain the same.

Immortal Breaker _"The End of All Immortals"_- EX

The true power of Lancer's Noble Phantasm Zero-Type Mode _"Izayoi's True Form"_. An attack that is capable of slaying such beings that are on par with Gaia, such as the Observers in her world. It is unknown but likely that Immortal Breaker is also capable of wounding Archetype: Earth immensely, if not kill her.

* * *

><p><strong>Tsubaki Yayoi as Lancer. Again, I've been waiting to write this one out as much as Sayaka!Saber. Among all the characters in BlazBlue, she is my favorite. I don't care what they say about her! She's amazing in my opinion. And with the release of Chronophantasma, her being Lancer made much more sense. Also, I wanted a reason to have Bazett live and Tsubaki having high hopes of Kirei made sense. To me anyways...<strong>

**As for her other classes, if she was to be a Saber, she'd pretty much only be using Izayoi as her weapon and she'd have mana troubles she wouldn't have as Lancer or Caster. Caster would diminish her strength and endurance to a human level, but in exchange would give her a higher magic output. So all in all, Lancer would be the best choice of a class for her.**

**Kyoko: What the hell was up with that Omake with emo magical girl and... whatever it was she was talking to.**

**Me: I just felt like it...**

**Kyoko: *growls and shrugs, eating another apple***

**Me: Anyways, as every other fanfic writer says, Read & Review. ****Those are the two instruments that fuel a fanfic writer to write in the first place.**

**Also, BlazBlue is the creation of Ak-Sys and published by Arc System Works. So Hakuna Matata on that.**

**PS: syafiq, I appreciate the request, but right now, I've got no plans to do a request. Especially since I haven't really done much research on Bleach.**


	3. Archer-The Rocket Launching Madman

**Jin Kisaragi: "_DISCLAIMER: The following story is made up by the idiot who was mentioned by the redhead in the last chapter. He does not own Fate/Stay Night, which belongs to Kinko Nasu and the rest of Type-Moon, and anything else is copyright their respective owners..." _*puts the script down***

**Me: You couldn't be more enthusiastic? Like you found out Ragna was nearby or something?**

**Jin Kisaragi: WHAT!? *looking ecstatic* My Brother is here!? WHERE!?**

**Me: Ugh... while you guys read the story, I'll deal with Sir "I-desire-the-c***-of-the-red-coated-man" here.**

* * *

><p>To say Arthur was pleased with the new Lancer's preformance was an understatement. He was happy that the Lancer showed her sense of justice, willing to defend a boy who was a master, just because she could. The fact that Lancer was also willing to give a fair duel for Saber also made things much more interesting.<p>

"Perhaps I should peer into that later on." He spoke to himself again. "I think Saber wanted a fair battle with the Fourth War's Lancer too... what was his name... Diamond Something?" Arthur wasn't exactly the most brushed up on his history.

He turned his pop-up book to an early page, one depicting a raven-haired girl in pigtails.

"Might as well round off the Knight classes. Hope Tohsaka likes explosions!"

* * *

><p><strong>Anthem presents<strong>

**Fate Changed Grail**

**Heaven's Feel the Fifth**

**Chapter 3: The Rocket Launching Madman  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"Merasmus! I am going to kill you... AGAIN!" Rin Tohsaka heard as she climbed up the stairs to see what exactly happened.<p>

She was fuming, believing her luck was as bad as a Lancer's. Ever since the ruby necklace of her father's was stolen, she didn't know what to do. Though she'd never admit it to anyone, Rin treasured it more than anything. So when she learned that it was taken from under her nose and replaced with what looked like an army helmet fragment, she was outraged. What's more, it seemed like it didn't work, so she decided to calm down abit by going downstairs.

Then she heard an explosion, which leads us to our current situation.

Rin opened the door to where she attempted to summon her servant. As she opened it, she got quite a shock.

Before her in the wreckage of the room was a man wearing a reddish-brown army helmet with stubble on his chin. The man wore a red coat and reddish-brown pants, black army boots finishing his ensemble. Over the coat was a belt with two pouches of the same color as said belt and a bandolier that held two gray and orange-yellow grenades. On both sides of his coat was a yellow-orange circle with what looked like a rocket on it.

"Hey!" Rin yelled. "Who the hell are you!?"

The man turned to the girl. "I should ask you the same question, short skirt!" He replied back. "Who are you!? Where am I!? And where's Merasmus hiding!?"

It was at that moment when Rin got a closer look that she realized that the helmet the man was wearing just happened to match the fragment that she had to use as a replacement catalyst.

"Wait, wait, wait..." She told the man. "I think I know what's going on here..." Rin pointed to him. "... You, unfortunately for both of us, are my servant."

Silence... then the man let out a loud laugh.

"I'm serious here!" Rin yelled. "You're my servant and I'm your master!"

The man laughed harder.

"That's rich, short skirt." He said, still laughed. "You almost had me there... now seriously, where am I?"

Rin sighed. Well she did have to tell him. "You are in the Tohsaka manor..." She put her right hand to her body. "My name is Rin Tohsaka and I summoned you using a fragment of the helmet on your head."

The man didn't laugh. Rin continued. "From here on out..." Rin showed her command seal, which resembled the logo on the man's shirt "... you're my servant for the duration of the Holy Grail War."

The man didn't laugh. He grinned. A very malicious grin.

"So you aren't kiddin' kid." The man said sinisterly. "Then this isn't Merasmus punishing me for eating all of his apple pie..." The man looked at Rin with his blue eyes. "... and you say I've been summoned for a war, right?" Rin nodded, and the man's grin grew wider. "Well you should've said so in the first place, Seargent Short Skirt! When do we start killing some maggots and hippies!?"

Rin gave out a yawn. "Tomorrow..." She said. "I need to get some sleep. But for now..." She pointed to the wreck of the room they were in. "... you can clean up this mess..."

* * *

><p>"DIE YOU SPEAR WIELDING HIPPIE!"<p>

Rin watched intently as her servant battled it out with another servant who wore blue, which she assmued was Lancer because of his blood red spear, and she was rather dissapointed. She learnt that her new servant was an Archer class of the more recent times, as he weilded an array of Rocket Launchers, Guns, Laser Rifles which would fit in an '80s version of the future and shovels. All of which he pulled out of nowhere.

Lancer, of course, evaded the rockets Archer fired with little effort on his part, though there were some close calls. The servant of the bow didn't give up, however, because when Lancer got close enough to him, he pulled out his trusty shovel and whacked the servant of the lance with it. Lancer replied by simply blocking with his spear.

"I've gotta admit Archer." Lancer spoke. "You're pretty good with that shovel of yours."

"It's the one that I'll dig your GRAVE with, Lancer!" Archer replied. "But that's nothing..." He then pushed back Lancer and pulled out a Rocket Launcher with Wood paneling and a scope attached to it. "... compared to what THIS baby can do!" He pulled the trigger and fired another rocket.

Lancer quickly evaded the attack, noticing it was much faster than the rockets he was firing earlier. He then struck Archer with his spear, managing to wound Archer.

"GAH!" Archer held his wound in pain as he pulled out a pickaxe with a silver head that had blood on it from the same place he pulled out his other weapons. Archer swung the pickaxe with sheer brute force at Lancer, which propelled him to a nearby school door... right where one Shirou Emiya was watching.

Only one thought came into Archer's head. 'A civilian... that can't be good!'

"T'ch... a witness..." Lancer got up and looked to Archer. "We'll finish this later Archer." Lancer then proceeded to charge at the young man with spear at the ready.

* * *

><p>After the fight with Lancer, Archer was given a mission...<p>

"I want you to check up on Shirou Emiya, the redhead you met earlier, and make sure he's okay. Understood Archer?"

Archer had to admit, Seargent Short Skirt was pretty damn commanding. He liked it.

He didn't like the fact that she was Japanese, but he quickly ignored it when she told him he was supposed to fight in a War between Heroic Spirits. He was fired up. To think that some magical artifact thought he was worthy enough to be a hero. He knew he was a hero at heart. And he was gonna prove it too.

Plus, the fact that the winner would get a wish was icing on the cake.

He didn't know exactly where to look, but he assumed that the weird dojo looking house that was nearby was a good place to start.

Plus, this was a good time to practice his Rocket Jumps.

* * *

><p>"INCOMING!" A man yelled as Arturia Pendragon readied herself for combat. After protecting her master from immediate attack, she thought that she would have a chance to relax until the next battle started.<p>

However, if the warning of a man, who she knew was a servant was coming, she wouldn't have time to.

Reacting quickly, Artuia put up Excalibur at the ready, as Archer came down, his boots now covered with silver plating. Archer landed right next to her master and glared at the poor boy.

"You okay there, private?" The man asked Shirou.

"E... excuse me?" Shirou looked confused, but easily recognized the man before him. He was the one who fought against the man who tried to kill him beforehand.

"I asked if you were alright private." Archer leaned into Shirou with a look of concern. Not the concern a father would have for his child if he was injured, but more of a commander would for a soldier. "You were bleeding pretty badly until Seargent Short Skirt patched you up with her gemstone thing."

"Seargent Short Skirt...?" Shirou looked more confused at him. Archer looked to Artuia, who had Excalibur concealed with Invisible Air at the ready. Archer had a smug look as he pulled out a Rocket Launcher in the shape of a black box.

"Another servant, eh?" Archer grinned at Artuia. "Well, well, well... guess it must be my lucky day. Never thought I'd get to fight TWO maggots in blue today."

"I do not know why you came here, servant. But if you so much as lay a hand on my master..."

"You mean like this?" Archer put his hand on Shirou and pushed him away from the scrap that was about to happen.

Artuia charged at Archer, Archer firing a trio of rockets at her. Artuia took the first one and evaded the second and third, striking the rocket launcher with Excalibur. Archer swapped his rocket launcher with a shotgun, firing four shells at her, barely making a dent in her armor.

Archer realized that the woman before him would pose more of a threat than Lancer, even if she was a girl, and armed himself with a giant laser gun. Slowly, he had it charge as it fired a powerful, red colored blast at the servant of the sword, damaging her and igniting her for a second.

"Well I'll be damned." Archer spoke. "You must either be immune to fire or have some high as hell ressistance to space weaponry to be able to tank THAT."

"You are quite the coward, Archer." Artuia replied. "Using a bunch of firearms instead of-"

"Lady, I'm just gonna stop you right there." Arthur interrupted. "You DO know you're talking to a servant who died years before this war, right?"

Artuia's eyes narrowed as she realized that the man she was talking to... was indeed more of a modern servant.

"We at an understanding, ma'am? Okay then." He pointed the laser gun at the woman and was about to charge it...

"Archer, stop!" Archer's master commanded. Shirou and Artuia looked for the source of the voice when Rin Tohsaka came into view.

"Dammit. For once, can I kill a hippie!?" Archer complained.

"Tohsaka-san!?" Shirou asked confused. 'What the hell is a 'san'?' Archer thought.

"Yes... Hello Emiya-kun." Rin gave the trio a smile.

* * *

><p>"So then lemme get this straight..." Archer looked at Artuia, who revealed herself as Saber class servant earlier, as they were having a conversation while Shirou and Rin were talking with the local priest, Kirei Something-or-other. "You're from the medieval times..."<p>

Saber nodded.

"And you pulled out a sword..." She nodded again. "... trapped in a stone..." Another nod. "Making you the king of a place called Camelot..." "Yes." "King Arthur... is a little girl?" "Yes." "You are... the king of knights?" "I am..."

Archer screamed internally at this revelation.

* * *

><p>"Then I'll kill you." Said Ilyasvel von Einzbern. "Go ahead, Berserker."<p>

The giant man called Heracles, now known as Berserker, charged at the front most servant, as Saber quickly blocked the attack with Excalibur. Archer provided cover fire for the servant of the sword, as she evaded more of his rockets, which came from an hyperspace Archer called his Loadout.

The rockets were not even affecting Berserker, as he quickly shrugged off each attack from the rocket launcher as if they were nothing. The mad servant swung his stone blade at Archer, prompting him to jump away quickly.

'Jesus Christ, what's this guy made out of? He's more resilient than the commie.' Archer thought to himself as he reloaded his Rocket Launcher. '... and this is the Direct Hit I'm usin'. If he can shrug off four rockets from this, I'd hate to imaging how much Sentry fire he could resist. It's like fightin' a quick-fix Medic and Heavy, only there's one target.'

It didn't take Berserker much time to flick off Saber like a gnat. Then the little girl who was Berserker's master bragged about him being the strongest Hero of Greece.

He then started laughing. Hard. Very hard. Hard enough to make Rin, Ilya, Shirou and Saber look at him funny.

"Well I'll be damned. The strongest hero of Greece, eh?" He laughed some more. "Well I'll be damned. Looks like I've got no choice."

Archer pulled out something from his Loadout. "Saber, buy me a bit more time."

Saber nodded as she got back up and blocked Berserker's attack. Archer began to speak to himself, sounding like he was giving a speech.

_"We will fight this war on the beaches!"_

Berserker kept striking Saber.

_"We will fight this war in the streets!"_

Berserker managed to break Saber away from Excalibur.

_"We will fight this war even on places aside from the streets and the beaches!"_

Saber was struck by Berserker's blade again.

_"My comrades in my life..."_

A bright glow came from Archer, enveloping Rin, Shirou, Ilya, Saber, Berserker and himself.

_"... Lets show these maggots some hell!"_

* * *

><p>Rin slowly rose from her sleep. She felt silly. She dreamt that her servant had given a speech and brought out a reality marble...<p>

She looked around to where she was. She then realized that she was in an abandoned town that looked like it was in the desert. Hanging from them were crudely made signs all having in common the words 'Mann Co.' on them.

"Ah... you're awake, Seargent Short Skirt." She heard the voice of Archer... she realized it wasn't a dream.

"Welcome to my Reality Marble, Seargent!" Archer grinned. "Allow me to meet some of my troops." Archer then adressed Rin towards five men, all adorned in red clothes.

"Well look who came back, guys!" Said the first, who wore a cap with a microphone, shorts and a red shirt as well as a goofy grin, weilding a baseball bat in his hands. "It's freakin' Soldier!"

"So it is, baby man..." Said the second, adorned with dress jeans, a red t-shirt under a bulletproof vest with a bullet bandolier. He held a minigun in his arms. "... who would've thought we'd see you again."

"MMMPH!" Said the third, covered in a red fireproof suit and mask. He held a flamethrower in his hands.

"Jawohl, Pyro." Replied the fourth, apparently understanding the third. He wore a lab coat and jeans with red rubber gloves. In his hands was a strange looking gun. "There must be a reason for this."

"There's is, Doktor." Archer replied. "We are taking part in a war, men. I've called on you five to charge into WAR!" He then pointed to a wounded Saber, held by Shirou and now had a red colored dress similar to her blue one. "Take a look at that lady, doc. Me, Scout, Pyro and Spy will engage the enemy. Heavy will watch Seargent Short Skirt and Emiya."

"..." The fifth man, whom Rin assumed was the Spy, spoke. He wore what looked like a red dress suit and a red baclava. In his right hand was a knife. "... very well."

"Alright men..." Soldier pulled out a banner and a bugle from Loadout. He blew into the bugle. "LETS GIVE THAT HUNK OF GREEK MYTHOLOGY SOME HELL!"

* * *

><p><span><strong>Omake<strong>**- Sehai-Kun (Not Again...)**

"WAAAAAAAH!" Noel Vermillion came running into Sehai-kun's room and cried at it's feet. "Sehai-kun! Sehai-kun!"

"What's wrong, Noel-chan?" Sehai-kun asked as it's purple colored contents spilled onto the floor.

"A bunch of people won't stop picking on me because I don't have a personality, apparently!" Noel whined as she waved her arms.

"Mou, you are so pathetic, Noel-chan..." Sehai-kun chided her before a dropping a knife onto the floor.

_**Bad Comment Removal Kit!**_

Noel stared at the knife in shock as Sehai-kun leaned into her.

"Just use this to make all the people that make fun of you go away..." Sehai-kun whispered to her as Noel stared at the knife with complete shock.

* * *

><p><strong>Archer<strong>

**True Identity:** The RED Soldier (True name unknown)

**Origin of Legend:** Team Fortress 2

**Catalyst: **Fragment of his Helmet

**Other Possible Classes:** Berserker

**Servant Stats** (Master: Rin Tohsaka)

**Alignment:** Lawful Evil (I'm taking this from an alignment chart I found online so don't blame me if I got his alignment wrong.)

**Strength:** C (B*)

**Endurance:** C (B*)

**Mana:** E

**Agility:** C

**Luck:** B

**N. Phantasm:** EX

**Image Color: **Red

*See RED vs BLU "War is not a Game!"

**Class Skills**

Independent Action- the ability to remain independent even when rejecting the prana supply from the Master. At the higher ranks, it is also possible to remain for extended periods of time in this world without an established contract. It is both useful and troublesome depending on the disposition of the Servant and the rank of Independent Action. Acting in autonomy from the Master's prana supply, the Master can concentrate their own prana on large spells, or the Servant will be fine even in the case they can not supply prana due to injury. The downside is that they can be harder to control and keep by their side, making the only true way to command them by utilizing Command Spells

B- Capable of remaining in this world for two days without an established contract. Also capable of living on for a short period of time after suffering extensive damage on his spiritual core.

(Archer considers himself to be the leader of his team in life. However, he will take orders from his master in stride.)

Magic Resistance- Grants protection against magical effects. Differently from the Resistance effect that merely rejects prana, this ability cancels the spells altogether.

D- Cancel _Single-Action_ spells. Magic Resistance of the same degree of an amulet that rejects magical energy.

(While Archer did live with a wizard in his life, Magic never played a part in his life. However, during the last two weeks of Halloween and a Full Moon, Archer's Magic Resistance rises to B Rank levels.)

**Personal Skills**

Charisma- The natural talent to command an army. Increases the ability of allies during group battles. A rare talent, and an ability inherent to Servants of the Saver class. It is said that a rank of B in this skill is sufficient to lead a nation as its King.

E- Leadership skills increase, but the morale of troops decreases extremely.

Eternal Arms Mastership- Prevents degradation of fighting skills when under the effect of mental hindrance.

B- (Archer is capable of handling all of his arsenal with very little trouble.)

Expert of Many Specializations- Access to and use of many expert skills.

C- (Rocket Launchers, Shotguns, Laser-Based Weaponry, Shovels and Pickaxes are some of the weapons that Archer is capable of using.)

**Noble Phantasms**

RED vs BLU _"War Is Not a Game!"_- D

A Noble Phantasm that only activates when Archer is facing off with a servant who is wearing mostly blue, increasing his Strength and Endurance by a rank. This represents his many battles, which involved him and his teammates of Reliable Excavation Demolition facing off with their opponents at Builder's League United.

Loadout _"Weapons of Mass Property Damage"_- E-B(D-A)

A Noble Phantasm similar to Gilgamesh's Gate of Babylon that stores Archer's many weapons, which vary from Rocket Launchers to Shotguns to Entrenching Tools to Banners. Gains a Rank-Up when fighting servants that activate RED vs BLU

Decoy _"Give them Hell Boys!"_- EX

A Reality Marble Noble Phantasm that takes the form of a crude attempt at a decoy enemy base created by Archer in his lifetime. In it, he calls forth the 8 men that helped him in his lifetime (The Scout, The Pyro, The Demoman, The Heavy, The Engineer, The Medic, The Sniper The Spy), men that can be called servants in their own right. In addition, anyone that Archer considers an ally will have anything that is blue changed to be colored red and anyone Archer considers his enemy will have anything that is red changed to be colored blue.

* * *

><p><strong>RED Soldier as Archer. It's about time TF2 meets with FateStay Night, and I'm starting it up! I've gotta be honest with you, I wanted to save this for Later at first, but I decided to post this beforehand to round out the three knight class servants. Soldier is my favorite class in Team Fortress 2, and I really believe he'd be a good opponent in the War, having a Noble Phantasm similar to Gilgamesh and all. Yes, it is me copping out and giving Soldier a Noble Phantasm that lets him use any of his TF2 Weapons. And Yes I know RED vs Blue is a weird ability for the Soldier, but I wanted to be creative with this.**

**Berserker's the only other class I see him being. The only sword he uses is the Half-Zatoichi so Saber's out. None of his weapons have the reach of a Lancer. Rider... I've never seen him driving a vehicle and Caster? Yeah, no...**

**Jin: *Chasing Ragna the Bloodedge* Come on, brother! Don't leave now! The chapter's just starting!**

**Ragna: *running away* GET THE HELL AWAY FROM ME!**

**Me: ... Anyways, as every other fanfic writer says, Read & Review. Those are the two instruments that fuel a fanfic writer to write in the first place.**

**Also, Team Fortress 2 is the creation of Valve, designed by John Cook and Robin Walker.**

**PS: zerodragon, glad I could make you happy with the last chapter. It was enjoyable to read.**

**xbox432, ah yes, Diamund of the Love Spot wanted a fair duel with Artuia and Kitsurugu... uh... what's the c**kblock equivalent for fair fights.**

**shadow ninja koopa, thanks for the support. It means alot. I know how hard it is to gauge the stats for Madoka characters, so I tried my hardest to make Sayaka a fair Saber. ^_^**


	4. Rider-A Lady Who is Rather Mysterious

**The Engineer: _"DISCLAIMER: Anthem does not own the copyright of any of the Eastern Animation, Video Games or any other thing mentioned here. Fate/Stay Night belongs to Kinko Nasu and Type-Moon. As for the others... they are owned by other people who will be mentioned at the end of every other chapter._**

**Me: Thank you, Engie.**

**The Engineer: *nods* No trouble, sir. Just doing what you requested.**

**Me: On with the program! The servant I chose for this is one of my favorites.**

* * *

><p>Arthur couldn't help but laugh at the Archer he caused to appear. His over the top attitude towards Lancer, his desire to go to war, the fact he kept calling his master 'Seargent Short Skirt'.<p>

"Oh god! My ribs!" He kept laughing as he cleared a tear from his eye. "This is just too rich..."

_"What exactly is rich?"_ Asked a disembodied voice.

"...?" Arthur looked around for the source of the voice, and noticed a black shadow that was unfamiliar to him... or would've been if they hadn't met before.

"Angra Mainyu?" Arthur asked, worried. "Uh... you're not... you're not mad at me for shifting around servants are you?"

Angra Mainyu, the source of all the world's evils, took on a more human form, resembling Arthur only with jet black hair and red eyes. He then gave out a heavy sigh. _"Not really... actually, I'm used to people invading the Holy Grail and changing the rules of the war..."_

"Really!?" Arthur beamed. "Then... I can keep on screwing with the war!?"

Angra Mainyu shrugged. _"Meh... do what you want... I don't care."_

Arthur opened his pop-up book with glee, turning the page to a purple haired girl and a blue haired boy...

_"However... I do have one condition..."_ Angra Mainyu looked at the pop-up book. _"I want you to summon an Avenger."_

"Yeah, Yeah, sure... but first... Rider!" Arthur beamed as he watched another story unfold...

* * *

><p><strong>Anthem Presents<strong>

**Fate Changed Grail**

**Heaven's Feel the Fifth**

**Chapter 4: A Lady Who is Rather Mysterious**

* * *

><p>Sakura Matou was busy at the moment preparing to summon the servant her 'brother', Shinji Matou, would use in the Holy Grail War, as she had no desire to participate. Her 'grandfather', Zouken Matou, insisted that she should summon a servant using a mirror found in Greece. However, Shinji demanded that Sakura would use a fragment of a strange lance that he bought off a broker for cheap, who claimed it to be connected to a powerful figure in history. She agreed with Shinji, not caring that Zouken would fling her into the pit as punishment as she was used to it.<p>

As the light faded and the smoke cleared, the three stared at the figure summoned. Sakura in awe, Shinji in lust and Zouken in curiosity.

The figure in question, was a young woman, probably as old as Shinji, with sky blue hair and dark red eyes. She wore what looked like a school uniform, complete with a white top which opened in black and red, showing a white blouse with an yellow-orange tie and a short white skirt with red and black trim. Her legs were covered by dark stockings that led to black dress shoes and in her hand was a paper fan open wide and covering the smile she had.

The young woman closed her fan and spoke. "Hiya. I'm the servant Rider." She looked at both Sakura and Shinji. "What's your names?"

"Um... I'm Sakura... Sakura Matou..." Sakura first spoke and gestured to the dark bluenette next to her, who was still gaping at Rider. "This is my brother Shinji."

Rider waved her fan in Shinji's face. "Hello? Earth to Shinji? Are you alive in there?"

"I... huh...? Gah!" Shinji shook his head and regained his composure. "Ahem... yes... I'm Shinji Matou... you will be serving me as my servant, right?"

Rider gave him a smile. "Sure. I'm not one to be a follower, but what the heck? Nothing ventured, nothing gained."

Shinji's grin was wider than Rider's smile. For once in his life, everything was coming up Shinji.

* * *

><p>It had only been two days since Rider was summoned... and Shinji both loved it and loathed it...<p>

In a span of those two days, Rider enrolled in Shinji's school, revealed her true name to everyone in his class, which consisted of fellow opponents Shirou Emiya and Rin Tohsaka, claimed herself to be the leader of Shinji's harem (which, Shinji admitted, wasn't a bad idea.), and mercilessly teased Shinji by pretending to wear nothing but an apron when she had a skimpy swimsuit under it and dressing in a two-piece cat suit.

Zouken even started wondering if Shinji could even control Rider at all. He was going to prove he was today. He recently invited Shirou to the Archery club late at night, and he was to bring his servant.

Shinji waited for his 'buddy' to come by to strike him a deal: He would join him in an alliance, ditching Tohsaka, who had been at his home for a while, and they and their servants would be unstoppable.

Sure enough, Shirou came. Behind him a blonde with green eyes in blue armor. Behind Shinji of course was Rider, which shocked Shirou. Especially as she held a large lance with four light blue capsules in it.

Shinji gave his 'friend' a wicked grin. "I know that you've already met my servant Rider, Emiya. Then again, no thanks to her idiocy, everyone in our class whose a master would have the same reaction."

"Shinji, you're... a master too?" Shirou asked dumbfounded.

"Eh..." Rider replied with the same smile on her face. "It's a living."

"So then Shirou, I'll cut a deal with you." Shinji started. "I'll let you and your servant live until the climax of the grail war, and in exchange, you'll ditch Tohsaka and join with me."

"Sorry." Saber spoke for her master. "But I have no intentions on aligning myself with scum such as yourself."

Shinji kept the grin he had. "I thought you'd might say that, servant. Rider!" Shinji pointed at the blonde servant, cuing Rider to charge at her. Rider oblidged, firing energy bullets from her lance, forcing Saber to weave and dodge quickly. Saber attempted an attack with Excalibur with Invisible Air, only to be met with Rider's large Lance.

"Nothing personal, Saber." Rider kept her smile. "But you did have the chance. If you didn't blow it, you may have lived longer." Rider lunged at Saber with her Lance, Saber jumping back. "Though to be honest, I was kinda hoping that Shinji would just let me waste you and let your master live."

"Why would you want that?"

Rider gave Saber and Shirou another smile and gave them a simple reply of: "His 'fighting to save everyone' additude's cute."

"Rider!" Shinji yelled while Shirou looked at Rider dumbfounded. "This is no time to flirt! Especially with the enemy!"

Saber continued attacking the servant of the mount with harder strikes with Excalibur, only to be met with Rider's lance over and over again. Saber had to admit, she didn't expect the girl to be able to carry the thing, let alone fight efficiently with it.

Rider let the lance dematerialize as she summoned a whip sword in her hand, using it to keep Saber at bay. However, it proved to be not enough, as Saber managed to get close enough to Rider for a direct hit.

This was it, Rider would be unable to block this next attack. Saber struck Rider as hard as she could...

... only for a watery barrier to appear between Excalibur and the servant.

"...!?" Saber looked in shock, while Rider gave a giggle and a serious looking smirk.

"My Noble Phantasm... surely you realized that I have an edge even against a Saber, right?" She spoke, before summoning the lance again, her eyes closed. "Now this time..." Her eyes closed and her smile gone. "... I'll fight seriously."

Rider charged at the servant, water coming from her lance as she took a stab at Saber, Saber quickly blocking with Excalibur. Rider's strikes became stronger and harder, each attack. However, they were easy for Saber to block, as they were predictable.

Rider stopped as fast as she started and pouted. "If only my master was a girl, then maybe I wouldn't be so limited." Rider turned to Shinji and then looked back at the duo, her damned smile back on her face. "Oh well! Guess it can't be helped." She grabbed Shinji, jumping over the fence of the Archery Club and walking away.

Saber turned to Shirou. "Should I pursue, Shirou?"

Shirou shook his head. "No, Saber. Rider doesn't seem to have too much malice in her."

* * *

><p>"What the hell was that!?" Shinji scolded Rider. "You're supposed to have some sort of powered armor, right!? Why didn't you dish it out."<p>

"Shinji-kun, if I told you once, I told you several times after that." Rider glared at Shinji, her smile hiding malice. "I can't use my Noble Phantasm to my fullest extent unless my master's a girl." Rider sighed. "I know, it's a dumb restriction. But only women could control an IS... save for this cute guy that Shirou kinda reminds me of."

Shinji wanted to yell out in frustration. 'Stupid servant! Claiming it's MY fault she can't use her Noble Phantasm? Who does she think she is!?'

"Having a little trouble, peasants?" A voice spoke.

Shinji and Rider looked for the source of the voice and saw a man with gold hair and eyes the same color as Rider's own. He wore a white t-shirt under a black jacket and black jeans.

"Tell me, boy, do you wish to get back at the boy who embarassed you?" He asked.

Before Shinji spoke, Rider interrupted. "Oh goodness no. It's my fault if anything, sir." She smiled falsely at the golden haired man. "I'm such a useless servant without the full potential of my Noble Phantasm..." She pointed to the Book of False Attendant in Shinji's hand. "But I cannot do anything about it so long as I have a male master..."

The blonde took the hint, and smiled. "Is that right? I thought something seemed off about you, girl..."

"Oh, did you?" Rider asked.

"I watched your battle with my dear Saber and saw you were holding back..." Unbenownst to Shinji, the blonde took the book in his hands. "... is it because of this?"

"...!? Hey!" Shinji tried to grab the book. "Fork it over!"

"Ha! I admire you're spunk, mongrel. However..." The blonde threw the book in the air as portals appeared before him, and a hail of swords shredded the book into pieces. "I'm not one to take orders from mongrels!"

Rider's smile went into a full blown grin. "Oh dear, Shinji. Look at the time." She said rather quickly. "If we're not back before nine, I'm afraid of what grandpa would do to us." Rider grabbed Shinji as she ran quickly away from the blonde.

It was a good idea, considering he was the King of Heroes...

* * *

><p>"Hey, Hey, Sakura!" Rider gave her true master her trademark smile. Sakura responded by showing Rider her left hand. "Rider... what happened to nii-san's book?"<p>

"Huh?" Rider looked at Sakura confused. "You mean the weird book with magic coming out of it?" Sakura nodded. "Oh yeah... see, Shinji-kun's such a butterfingers, and he dropped his book into a bunch of swords. I hate when that happens, honestly..."

Sakura gave a heavy sigh... Now she was forced to being Rider's master, as Zouken would never make a replacement book for him. Meaning she would have to fight in the war... and fight against her sister.

* * *

><p>Rider and Rin Tohsaka stood at the rooftops of the school at night. Both looked at one another with contempt. Beside Rin was Archer, who was also looking at Rider with contempt.<p>

"Rider... why would you reveal your name and your master?" She asked daringly.

"Ara? Why do you ask that, Tohsaka-san?" Rider asked, feigning innocence.

"Don't pull that crap with me!" She yelled. "Shirou told me that Shinji and you faced off with him and Saber. You might as well fess up now!"

"Oh yeah... the false master." Rider grinned.

"False...?" Rin looked at Rider with disbelief. Rider simply nodded.

"With that book gone from Shinji's clutches, my master is truly there, and she... shows a bit of contempt to you, so..." Rider's body started glowing, while Rin and Archer took a fighting stance.

As the light disappeared, Rider was now wearing a tight grey one piece that showed off her curves, but that was just the kicker. Armor of light blue adorned her covering her shapely legs and arms. In her hands was the lance that she used against Saber, but it seemed different with it's blue glow.

Rider gave the duo a serious smile. "... I'm gonna get rid of your servant!" Rider charged at the servant of the bow as Archer jumped in front of Rin with Kanshou and Byakuya at the ready. Archer blocked Rider's lance, which seemed much stronger than Archer thought. Rider followed up by dashing around Archer, creating at least five copies of herself and attacked with her copies simultaneously.

Archer instinctively jumped over the clones, as Rider's spear glew as she struck Archer once more with her spear, a burst of water coming from her spear, pushing Archer away and landing him nearby.

"Archer!" Rin yelled, as Rider flew towards the servant.

"Ara Ara..." Rider looked at him with discontent. "I thought you'd be better as a servant than you were a master..." Rider pouted. "Just what happened to you to make you so weak, Shirou-kun?" Both Archer and Rin looked at the girl with shock.

'Archer is... Emiya!?' Rin thought.

'She figured out I was Shirou!?' Archer thought.

Rider let out a sigh and smiled. "Well, it can't be helped. I promised Sakura-chan I'd get rid of her sister's servant..." Rider's lance glew with the same light blue glow. "... and if there is one thing that Tatenashi Sarashiki keeps, it's a promise!"

* * *

><p><strong><span>Omake<span>- Sehai-Kun (Here we go again...)**

The RED Demoman, AKA Tavish Degroot, shambled into Sehai-kun's room. "Sehai-kun! Sehai-" *burp* "-kun!"

"What's wrong, Degroot-kun?" Sehai-kun asked, it's purple contents spilled across the floor.

The Demoman started chugging from his bottle of scrumpy. "Why the bloody hell am I not mentioned in the last story? I'm way better-" *burp* "-than the lot of my team!"

"Mou, you are so pathetic, Degroot-kun..." Sehai-kun chided the drunk before dropping a knife on the floor.

_**Teammate Removal Kit!**_

Demoman looked at the knife as Sehai-kun leaned near him.

"Just use this to eliminate every member of your team so that your the only one left..." Sehai-kun whispered to him...

"..."

"Ara? Degroot-kun?" Sehai-kun looked at Demoman in confusion.

"... Huh? Wha...?" The Demoman woke from his sleep. "What were we talking about again?"

"... Nevermind..." Sehai-kun sighed.

* * *

><p><strong>Rider<strong>

**True Identity:** Tatenashi (Katana) Sarashiki

**Origin of Legend:** Infinite Stratos

**Catalyst: **A piece of her IS, Mysterious Lady

**Other Possible Classes:** Lancer

**Servant Stats** (Master: Shinji Matou/Sakura Matou)

**Alignment:** True Neutral/Neutral Good

**Strength:** D/C (C/B*)

**Endurance:** E/D (C/B*)

**Mana:** E/E

**Agility:** C/B (C/A+*)

**Luck:** B/C

**N. Phantasm:** A/A

**Image Color: **Aquamarine

*See Noble Phantasm Mysterious Lady "Infinite Stratos"

**Class Skills**

Magic Resistance- Grants protection against magical effects. Differently from the Resistance effect that merely rejects prana, this ability cancels the spells altogether.

E- Cannot cancel spells, but magic damage is reduced somewhat.

(As magic did not play a part in Rider's life, she has absolutely no resistance against it aside from the default.)

Riding- The expertise to ride animals and vehicles.

A- All creatures but those of Phantasmal Beast and Divine Beast-rank can be used as mounts. This rank is high enough to have aptitude for the Rider Class.

(In Rider's generation, she was the strongest member of the IS Academy and it's Student Council President. Thus, she has great control over most machinery.)

**Personal Skills**

Independent Action- The ability to remain independent even when rejecting the prana supply from the Master. At the higher ranks, it is also possible to remain for extended periods of time in this world without an established contract. It is both useful and troublesome depending on the disposition of the Servant and the rank of Independent Action. Acting in autonomy from the Master's prana supply, the Master can concentrate their own prana on large spells, or the Servant will be fine even in the case they can not supply prana due to injury. The downside is that they can be harder to control and keep by their side, making the only true way to command them by utilizing Command Spells.

B: Capable of remaining in this world for two days without an established contract. Also capable of living on for a short period of time after suffering extensive damage on his spiritual core.

Charisma- The natural talent to command an army. Increases the ability of allies during group battles. A rare talent, and an ability inherent to Servants of the Saver class. It is said that a rank of B in this skill is sufficient to lead a nation as its King.

C: (Rider was the Student Council President of her school, but only because of her being the strongest in her school.)

Golden Rule- Measures one's fortune to acquire wealth.

A- (Rider was born into a noble family with plenty of wealth, so money problems are completely unknown.)

**Noble Phantasms**

Mysterious Lady _"Infinite Stratos"_- A

A Third Generation IS, a machine that can only be used by women, used by Rider in her lifetime. Has access to Rusty Nail, a whip sword; Heavy Rain, a large Lance with four capsules that can fire projectiles; and the ability to manipulate water both offensively and defensively. Increases Rider's Strength, Endurance and Agility while using any of these abilities. However, Rider cannot access the IS itself unless her master is female.

* * *

><p><strong>All of the FateStay Night and Infinite Stratos Crossovers online are always "Replace Shirou with Ichika", which really annoy me. Sure some of them are enjoyable, such as Mechanized Magus, but still, I'm annoyed by it. Why can't there be any crossovers like "Infinite Stratos Character X is summoned as Servant Class Y" or "Rin Tohsaka or Sakura Matou enters the IS Academy"? It's ridiculous. But I'm getting off-topic...**

**Tatenashi Sarashiki as Rider. Personally I enjoyed the Infinite Stratos Animes a lot. However, I'll admit that they rely too much on fanservice, especially Season 2. Plus, her Noble Phantasm was easy to figure out: Just put in her IS and boom. Done.**

**Another reason why I chose her to replace Medusa is Sakura. In Infinite Stratos, Tatenashi is the older of the Sarashiki sisters, the younger being Kaznashi, whose a first year. The way I see it, Tatenashi would see Sakura as similar to Kaznashi and decide to do something about it aside from enlisting the help of the male lead, which Shirou would do in the Heaven's Feel Route anyways.**

**The Engineer: Also, Anthem looked up some information on the lil' lady and yeah, her real name is "Katana". Ain't that somethin'?**

**Me: I know right? *sighs happily* Anyways, as every other fanfic writer says, Read & Review. Those are the two instruments that fuel a fanfic writer to write in the first place.**

**Also, Infinite Stratos is owned by Izuru Yumizuru, CHOCO, Media Factory & Overlap.**

**PS: Captiosus, as I've said in Chapter 2, I'm not doing requests yet.**

**rotciv557: Yes, it is weird that you knew that his reality marble would be a Team Reunion. And the reason for each of these characters is that they are characters I really enjoyed in their respective series.**


	5. Caster-The Kingpin of Steel

**Kaznashi: ...**

**Me: Come on... you can do it...**

**Kaznashi: ... Umm... _"DISCLAIMER: Anthem-san does not own anything from the stories used here. Fate/Stay Night is owned by Nasu Kinko-san and Type Moon. Everything else is copyright their respective owners._**

**Me: EXTRA NOTE! Before we truly start this chapter, I want to announce that I want to write a RWBY chapter for Fate Change Grail in memoriam for the late Monty Oum, who died not to long ago. Come the day after this is posted, it will have been a week already.**

**Kaznashi: That is really nice of you, Anthem-san...**

**Me: Well... *chuckle* It's not too much trouble... however I do have a request. I want the people of to decide who the servant will be. Sadly I'm limiting the choices to 6 people: Ruby Rose (Lancer under Kayneth Archibald), Weiss Schnee (Saber under Kitsurugu Emiya), Blake Belladona (Assassin under either Kirei Kotomine or Medea, haven't decided.), Nora Valkyrie (Archer under Tokiomi Tohsaka), Pyrrha Nikos (Saber under Shirou Emiya) or Lie Ren (Archer under Rin Tohsaka).**

**Kaznashi: Um... Anthem-san... that sounds more like RWBNPR...**

**Me: I know... about that... The reason I decided on that is because Shadow Ninja Koopa already did a chapter with Yang as a Rider under Waver Velvet (Chapter 11 of FateBroken Grail for anyone interested) and... I can't really think of how to integrate Jaune Arc at all. Voting will end after the Avenger chapter is put up. (Spoiler alert: Avenger's gonna be Luvia's servant.)**

**... Well with all that said... on with the chapter!**

* * *

><p>Arthur panted as his spar with Angra Mainyu concluded. While he was surprised that All the World's Evils was watching him, he was glad that he was there. It meant that he'd have someone to fight against him. Made even better with the Rider he called earlier on.<p>

But now Arthur Klauser was thinking to himself... "Caster should be next... the problem is who it should be?"

_"What's this? You're out of ideas already, human?" _Angra Mainyu spoke. _"My... that was quick..."_

"Any ideas?" Arthur asked.

_"An Avenger?"_

"Not yet. But now that I think about it..." He turned the page of his pop-up book to a teacher without magic circuits and a robed woman. "I do have someone I wanted to use as another class... guess I'll use him as the Caster."

* * *

><p><strong>Anthem Presents<strong>

**Fate Changed Grail**

**Heaven's Feel the Fifth**

**Chapter 5: The Kingpin of Steel**

* * *

><p>Shinji Matou and 'his' Servant Rider, Medusa the Gorgon, walked up the steps of the Ryuudoji Temple. Why were they there? To execute the servant that resided there.<p>

From what Shinji knew, he knew that his 'friend' Shirou was the Master of Saber, the School Idol, Rin Tohsaka, was the master of Archer, he was the master of Rider, and apparently the Einzbern Represenative was the master of Berserker. The logical conclusion was that the servant was either the Lancer that Rider saw, or one of the other classes, either Caster or Assassin.

As they reached the top step, they saw the student council president Issei talking to a strange young man. His bowl-cut hairstyle was as gray as his eyes, though Shinji thought of it not as old age and more as wisdom. He seemed to wear a boy's school uniform that was different from their own, consisting of a black jacket over a white dress shirt, a pair of black slacks and gray dress shoes. He also noticed that the boy seemed to have a sheathed katana on his person.

It took nothing for Shinji to understand that THIS was the servant he was looking for.

The gray haired boy turned to Shinji and Medusa's direction. "It seems one of your classmates is paying us a visit, Issei-san." He spoke.

The student council president looked to Shinji in confusion. "Shinji? What are you...?"

"Zip it Ryuudou..." Shinji smirked evilly. "I know exactly what's going on here." Shinji pointed to the gray haired boy. "Then again, why am I not surprised that the Ryuudou family is participating in the War?"

"War?" Issei looked at Shinji in confusion.

"Issei-san. Please go in the temple." The gray-haired young man drew the sword on his person. "These two are out to cause us trouble."

* * *

><p>Caster wasn't expecting that servants would start to attack him so soon. He was personally hoping that he would be capable of having some down time to talk with his master and Ryuudou before he had to start fighting, but as he saw, one of the masters was more than eager to take him out early.<p>

Though he felt something off about their connection. It seemed... forced. Not much like the connection his former Master had with him. He didn't like it.

Caster held his hand out and in it, a card appeared. The servant and master before him 'looked' in confusion as he spoke the word "Uriel!".

From out of nowhere, between the three of them, an angel appeared, adorned in armor, that attempted to slash at the servant. She quickly reacted, blocking with nail chains from nowhere. The angel, Uriel, followed up with a strike towards the legs, which the servant jumped over and followed up with a stab toward the legs.

"GHH!" Caster flinched for a quick bit before regaining his composure. "Agidyne!"

Uriel slashed at thin air as a massive amount of fire consumed the servant, the powerful flame harming her greatly, but not enough to keep her down.

"Rider, quit toying with this guy and finish him off already!" The boy yelled. Caster kept this note in his head. This would be good to remember later on.

Rider charged at Caster from the flames and struck with her nail, only for it to reflect back and hit her. Comically enough to make the boy laugh a quick bit.

"Th-the hell was that?" He said, regaining his compusure, chuckling abit more.

"High Counter." Caster noted. "20% Chance to reflect attacks. And theres more than that in my repitoire, Master of Rider." The angel disappeared as Caster said "Change! Arahabaki!" and was replaced what looked like a clay statue made of blue.

The statue, Arahabaki, charged at the Rider, Caster calling out "Viscious Strike!" as the clay figure struck the servant of the mount with a powerful physical strike. Rider, having enough of this, decided to get abit more serious, attacking Caster once more... only for it to bounce off of him and back at Rider again.

Shinji laughed even more at the misfortune of the Rider, not noticing he dropped his book. Caster noticed this and quickly grabbed it.

"So this is how you control your servant..." He spoke as he realized how much power was going through the book.

"...!? HEY!" Shinji went to grab the book back, only to be blocked by Arahabaki. Caster then threw the book up in the air, and with another call of Viscious Strike, tore it to shreds.

Shinji was at a loss for words. Losing the book meant that he lost the control of his Rider. And without control... what was he going to do? He had no other option... he had to book it.

Rider 'looked' contently at Caster and his familiar, impressed at the skill they possessed. Rider bowed at the man. "... Thank you, servant." She said before disappearing. Caster than heared a familiar voice.

Thou art I...

And I am thou...

Though hast reestablished an old bond...

Thou shall be once again blessed when creating a Persona of the Hanged Man Arcana."

* * *

><p>Caster looked in interest at the two figures before him: A red-head and a twin-tailed girl. Beside them, two powerful figures. More heroic spirits. A blonde Saber, whom seemed to be under the control of the red-head, and a white-haired Archer, who was under control of the twin-tailed girl.<p>

The Saber was the first to speak. "Caster... why are you here?"

Caster took a look at Saber. "Why? Because I've been requested. Nothing more, nothing less..."

"That does not explain much, Caster..." Saber looked annoyed at the answer.

Caster sighed and took a look at the boy and girl masters that were beside the servants. The girl seemed to show a bit of malice towards the servant of magic, which reminded him alot of his dear Rise when in a bad mood... only all the time. The boy however, seemed to be more worried about the two girls before him and what they and the Archer would do to Caster. He was caring and kind... much like himself... he admired that.

"Saber... Archer... and Masters of Saber and Archer... I wanna know... what are your wishes for the grail?" He asked with genuine curiosity.

"Why should we tell you, Caster?" Archer asked, somewhat confused.

"Would it make you feel comfortable to know what I'd wish for?" Caster asked.

Silence filled the room for a few minutes until Rin spoke. "... Fine. I'll humor you. What's your wish, Caster?"

Caster closed his eyes. "I remember being engulfed by Izanami the last time in my life. My soul... it came back to fight back against her and sucessfully eliminated her... however, it cost me dearly... I had to leave my friends, my family... the one I loved... and the people I cared so much for." Tears formed in Caster's eyes. "At first, I thought that being called by the Holy Grail would mean I would get a second chance, to ensure I survive and live onwards... however as I think about it... there is no such thing as a wish without consequences, so what would it entail? Would I be replaced by one of my friends? Would I be replaced by my uncle? My niece who loves me and called me Big Bro? Or..." He choked... imagining his dear Rise taking his place... he couldn't bear to mention it.

"So you wanted to rewrite your fate..." Saber said. "... That is a noble wish, Caster."

"And foolish at that." Archer spoke. "You're right to abandon it, Caster."

"Wha...!? Archer!" Rin scolded the servant of the bow.

"You heard him, Rin. He said he abandoned the hope of the wish. He probably doesn't care for his life anymore considering it isn't really his."

"I never said that." Caster replied. "I just said I gave up on my wish. It just sounded too good to be true. Besides... I would never let my sacrifice be in vain."

"T'ch..." Archer scoffed.

Shirou, on the other hand, looked at the man with a smile. "So you'd rather throw your life away rather than have someone else take your place."

Caster nodded. "Yeah."

Rin looked at him with interest. "Is that why you'd rather stay here instead of fighting." Caster nodded again.

"You are a noble man, Caster..." Saber spoke. "... you remind me of myself when I was younger..."

"Unfortunately, I could say the same..." Archer replied.

"Saber... Archer... If I'm to win this war, I would rather have my wish go to your master, as neither me or my master have no interest in the Holy Grail..." Caster spoke.

"You'd do that?" Rin looked at him in awe.

Caster smiled. "Of course..."

Saber smiled at the servant of magic, while Archer scoffed once more.

"By the way..." Caster spoke. "... I think it's better I reveal my true name..." He bowed to the four and spoke his name.

* * *

><p>Caster was exhausted as his battle against the tainted form of Sakura Matou. He could not believe how powerful she had become and how much of a monster she became. It was as if he was facing off with Izanami alone once again.<p>

"Caster..." She smirked, licking her lips seductively. "... I'm glad that you are well. All the more enjoyable it shall be when I eliminate you."

"I won't die that easily, Sakura-san..." Caster said as he held out a card. "Arahabaki!" The stone statue of Arahabaki appeared besides Caster once again and attacked the tainted young woman, Sakura blocking quickly and replying by attemping to stab him with dark tendrils. "Uriel!" Caster spoke as Uriel came forth and protected him from the darkness of what Angra Mainyu became. Uriel then called upon Agidyne, Sakura quickly avoiding the flames with the shadows.

"Mada!" Caster called as Uriel disipatted once more being replaced by a man that appeared to be on fire. The creature whispered into Sakura's ear, shocking her into silence, though that only slowed her tendrils down rather than nullifying them outright. The tendrils managed to stab through Caster's body, hurting him rather immensely.

Caster could feel his prana slowly fading out on him, knowing all to well that he would soon fade away into dust with a few more changes or one more attack from Dark Sakura.

It was time to get serious.

"Tamamo-no-mae!" He called as the flaming man dispersed for another figure: This one appearing as a foxgirl in a blue kimono with a silver katana that shone vibrantly in her arms and a mirror floating around her.

"Diaharan!" He followed up with as the foxgirl, Tamamo-no-mae, shone a vibrant light and healed him. Now it was time for him to finish it. He held his last card in his hands.

"I am you..." The darkness surrounded Caster.

"And you are me..." Sakura looked at awe at what Caster was doing.

"From the sea of my soul I call upon you..." Sakura shook off her anticipation and charged at the servant of spells.

"I, Yu Narukami, call upon you in my time of need..." Black tendrills bounced off of a shield of light as a figure appeared. A being adorned in a long white coat weilding a large naginata.

"Come forth, he who had been a guiding light shed to illuminate my path..." Yu's eyes gained a golden glow.

"The Original God... Izanagi-no-Okami!"

* * *

><p><span><strong>Omake<strong>**- Sehai-kun (You should know this already)**

"Sehai-kun! Sehai-kun!" Ichika Onimura spoke as he ran into Sehai-kun's room.

"What's wrong, Onimura-kun?" Sehai-kun asked, the contents of it's 'mouth' pouring out.

"Please help me, Sehai-kun!" He bowed at the anthromorphic Grail. "I can't get all these girls off my tail!"

"Mou... normally someone would be grateful for having women constantly follow him, Onimura-kun..." Sehai-kun chastised before dropping a kitchen knife on the floor.

_**Harem Removal Kit!**_

Ichika looked at the knife in shock as Sehai-kun leaned into him.

"Just use this to get all those women off your rear..." Sehai-kun spoke. "Also, use it to get more reviews for the chapter. They're really needed."

* * *

><p><strong>Caster<strong>

**True Identity:** Yu Narukami

**Origin:** Shin Megami Tensei: Persona 4

**Catalyst:** A piece of Persona 4!Izanagi's Naginata.

**Other Possible Classes:** Saber, Lancer

**Servant Stats** (Master: Souichirou Kuzuki)

**Alignment:** Neutral Good

**Strength:** E

**Endurance:** E

**Mana:** A++

**Agility:** E

**Luck:** B

**N. Phantasm:** A

**Image Color: **Gray

**Class Skills**

Territory Creation- The skill to build a special terrain that is advantageous to oneself as a magus.

C: (Caster has a bit of trouble even creating a workshop.)

Item Creation- The skill to manufacture magical items.

C: (Caster is only capable of creating items that he and his friends purchased during his life.)

**Personal Skills**

Charisma- the natural talent to command an army. Increases the ability of allies during group battles. A rare talent, and an ability inherent to Servants of the Saver class. It is said that a rank of B in this skill is sufficient to lead a nation as its King.

A: Can be said to have achieved the greatest level of popularity as a human being. (Caster was quite the kind man in his life, and his friends would follow him to the ends of the Earth if they had too.)

Discernment of the Poor- Insight to see through the opponent's character and attribute.

A- He will not be deceived by excuses and deceptions from words.

**Noble Phantasms**

Wild Card _"Blessings of Philemon"_- D-A+

A unique skill that allows Caster to call upon spirits based upon myths and legends that aid him in fights. While normally he would rely on his default spirit, Izanagi, as a Caster he shows no such desire to hold back as he knows if he did it would be the end of him. All damage dealt to the Persona will deal mental damage to Caster.

* * *

><p><strong>Yu Narukami as Caster. I honestly could not think of anyone else for this class when I first thought of it and thus, here he is. Apologies are needed as I took some bits and pieces from Lancer FeMC from FateBroken Grail. (I'm sorry Shadow Ninja Koopa!) Also, apologies are also needed because Souichirou didn't show in this fic, though I'm pretty sure it wouldn't matter much. Also, Tamamo-no-mae is not a Persona Yu can gain in either Persona 4 or Persona 4 Golden, rather it is a composite of Tamamo-no-mae in FateExtra and Yukiko Amagi's Amaterasu in Persona 4. Yeah... I couldn't think of anything else for that. :S**

**Kaznashi: Now what...?**

**Me: Well... it's time for the people to vote on which RWBY character will be the servant I write about. *sigh* Anyways... ****as every other fanfic writer says, Read & Review. ****Those are the two instruments that fuel a fanfic writer to write in the first place.**

**Also, Persona 4 and Persona 4: Golden are the creations of Atlus. Go check them out, and Persona 3 also.**

**PS: zerodragon: Maybe I'll write Charlotte in another chapter later on... but for now, hopefully this chapter sates you and everyone else.**


	6. Berserker-A Draculina of Certain Victory

**Yosuke Hanamura: _"DISCLAIMER: Anthem does not own anything used in this story. Fate/Stay night is owned by Kinko Nasu-san and Type Moon. The rest is copyright their respective owners." _*puts down the disclaimer***

**...**

**So... I bet you guys are wondering where the author is...**

**Well, long story short, he killed some guy named... I dunno... Itou somethin'... and he nearly got whacked by some crazy raven-haired girl with... lets just say she's 'so talented, Makoto 'Lita' Kino would be jealous'.**

**Alright. Now before we start the next chapter, time for the current process of the poll Anthem's got going. A tribute to Monty Oum, right?**

**Anyways, the current vote status is as follows:**

**Ruby Rose: 1 1/2**

**Weiss Schnee: 1/2**

**Blake Belladonna: 1 1/2**

**Nora Valkyrie: 1**

**Pyrrha Nikos: 1 1/2**

**Lie Ren (The Only Guy): 0**

**Guys. In case you didn't get the memo from the last chapter, Anthem isn't doing a chapter for Yang or Jaune. For those that want your Yang fix, you're gonna have to go somewhere else. Sorry.**

**Well... that's enough of that. I'm rambling too much. Lets start with the chapter.**

* * *

><p>Arthur sighed in a bit of shame. He really didn't like how the new Caster got so far in the War. Not because he hated him, but it was more because of how he was such a showoff.<p>

Angra Mainyu couldn't agree more.

_"So then, Klauser... what do you have planned next?"_

"Berserker." He replied, turning the page to a little white-haired girl and a lead-skinned giant. "Then Assassin, and finally Avenger..."

_"... Really? I have to wait that long for my replacement?" _Angra Mainyu looked at Arthur in disappointment.

"Relay, Angy..." Arthur help his hands up defensively. "I promise you, you WILL have your Avenger. I don't know how glorious it will be... but I know exactly who it will be."

_"... How long have you planned this?"_

Arthur shrugged. "About... before I summoned Sayaka as Saber... Why?"

Angra Mainyu looked at Arthur Klauser in interest. If he was the type to plan that far ahead... maybe then...

* * *

><p><strong>Anthem Presents<strong>

**Fate Changed Grail**

**Heaven's Feel the Fifth**

**Chapter 6: A Draculina of Certain Victory**

* * *

><p>Ilyasvel von Einzbern was in a sour mood. Her cataylst to summon Heracles, a slab of stone, mysteriously vanished and was replaced with a sheet of paper. A note that said "To summon your replacement servant, a drop of blood is all you need."<p>

Ilya could understand it simply... apparently someone didn't want her to summon the strongest servant in the strongest class. Why she didn't know or care. She didn't have a choice in the matter now that her old catalyst was gone.

That had only been a few hours ago. Now she was intent on summoning the new servant, hoping it would be just as useful.

Completing the chant, she witnessed the figure she called. It was a man, one of French origin if she could guess. His long red hair was braided and wrapped around his neck and the lone eye he had (the other was covered by a black eyepatch) was violet. He wore a tan uniform with a matching slouch hat and a red scarf around his neck. He also seemed to be a smoker.

"Are you my servant?" She asked.

The man blew out some smoke. "In a way I am, little one... but also I am not."

"What!?" She yelled. "Didn't I summon you?"

"Oui. You did, little one."

"So then... wait..." Ilya took his ability to speak in shock. "Does that mean... I didn't summon Berserker!?"

"I never said that, did I?" The man smirked at Ilya, then narrowed his eye as he saw the wolves coming towards them.

"Great... I get a Berserker without madness and now I'm paying for it!"

"Now hold on, little one..." The man wagged his finger. "You did indeed summon a Berserker with madness in her veins. Me? I'm just her Noble Phantasm that dropped in first to say hello..."

Suddenly, as if on cue, a shadow appeared and began to tear apart the wolves that surrounded the frenchman and Ilya with fierce brutality. Each wolf was dismembered in different ways, from their jaws being torn open, to their skulls being smashed in, to them being simply shot in the face.

The man pointed to the monster that caused such damage. "... That, little one, is your servant Berserker."

The shadow stood to face Ilya... a woman who looked like she was in her early twenties, with spiky platinum blonde hair. The crimson uniform that she wore was tight, showing off her curves well. Her right hand was covered with a white glove, her legs and feet covered with combat boots and crimson colored stockings that were torn. But what stood out in Ilya's mind the most was the woman's blood red eyes and the mass of chaos where her left arm should have been.

"So, little one..." The frenchman spoke. "What do you think of ma chere?"

Ilya couldn't contain the excitement within her. "Just you wait, onii-chan... you are as good as done now..."

* * *

><p>Rin Tohsaka is a lot of things. She is a sister (Not a good one, mind you.), she is a magus, she is a noble...<p>

But even she knows when to back down, and facing a mad servant with a big gun like this one is one of those times.

Right now she was currently watching said Berserker fighting off with the Lancer of the war, who wasn't doing very well considering his opponent was pushing him back with her left arm of chaos.

Lancer, AKA Cu Cuulann, managed to resist the mad servant's attempts at shooting at him, him believing that he had the advantage, got cocky and decided to show off. Not a good idea as Berserker was more than happy to show with her mass of destruction flanking her left. Every time he got near her, she was more than capable of smashing him easily with either her madness or her right arm. Made sense considering what class she was.

It was being left to that he would have no choice. He would have to use Gae Bolg to stop this monster before she even begins to tear him apart. As he called out the first part of his attack, however, the madwoman tackled him, taking the spear away from him, and getting him in an armhold.

'A mad servant who can think properly...' Archer spoke to Rin in her mind. 'Never a good sign...'

'What kind of master do you think she has, Archer?' Archer just shrugged at Rin's question.

Berserker meanwhile, continued to pummel Cu Chuulann into the ground... only to notice a figure...

A figure with red hair...

A figure with red hair who was stunned...

A figure with red hair who was stunned that her familiar gained information about earlier, learning that he was Shirou Emiya...

The mad servant ran towards the boy, her eyes with clear murderous intent... all on Shirou...

This was where Rin Tohsaka knew that it would be a good time to panic.

* * *

><p>"Good evening, onii-chan..." Ilya said as her servant of madness and her Noble Phantasm stood beside her. "This is the second time we meet... for both me and my servant, as I'm well aware..."<p>

The frenchman chuckled. "My apologies, little one... I didn't expect ma chere to want to kill monseiur Emiya so quickly... I guess the mad enhancement got to her head..."

"It's alright." Ilya smiled at the frenchman. "She's just eager... so am I."

"To think we'd meet again so soon..." Saber replied, her body tense upon seeing the servant of madness. "Who would have thought you of all people would be that child's servant?"

Berserker tensed. She showed a hint of worry, as Saber was more than capable of fending her off with her invisible blade. For some reason, Berserker could easily recognize it as a sacred weapon that, if allowed to, would kill Berserker in one hit without any chance of recovery.

"Well, I guess you two are well acquantied..." The frenchman spoke. "Though I do not recall meeting you madame..."

"Don't worry about her identity, Bernadotte-san. She'll be dead in a few seconds..." She pointed to Berserker. "Go ahead, Berserker!"

Saber quickly took a fighting stance in front of Shirou as the Berserker quickly fired at her with the gun she held in her right hand. Saber quickly parried each shot with the Invisible Air covered Excalibur, blocking all but one, which pierced her armor, but not enough to go through.

"Ghh..." Saber held the new wound as the Berserker charged at the King of Knights, hoping to wipe her out before she could unleash the holy blade. Berserker used her mass of chaos to restrain Saber as a fist came and struck where it would hurt most... where she managed to pierce Saber's armor.

Saber screamed in anguish, fearing she may be near her deathbed once more. The servant of madness slowly walked toward her, no longer afraid of Excalibur, as Saber couldn't really weild it. But her attention was divided as she quickly avoided the hail of swords that were coming towards her.

"Mongrel!" Berserker, Mr. Bernadotte, Ilya, Shirou and Rin looked up at the sky and saw a flying chariot carrying a man in golden armor. "You would dare harm my dear Saber hours after her being reborn once again to my side? You shall pay dearly for this!"

"Is this guy for real?" Bernadotte was the first to speak after the awe that was the King of Heroes.

* * *

><p>Weapon upon weapon rained from the sky, as Berserker continued to weave and dodge the heavy swordfire that was Gilgamesh's Gate of Babylon, replying in turn with shots from her own weapon, by both deflecting and firing at the king of big egos.<p>

Gilgamesh's firing became denser and faster at the response, and every one in ten swords cut through Berserker's body, though she did not falter from this.

"Berserker!" Ilya yelled. "Stop fighting that man! It'll get you killed!"

Bernadotte took a puff from his cigarette. "It would appear she needs a bit more power to take on such a foe... understandable considering his status..." He then drew a combat knife from his pocket. "Ma Chere! With this..." He then pointed it to his neck, the least logical thing anyone would do. "... I give you back your sanity!" The frenchman then killed himself by slitting his throat.

Although to Berserker... it was less of a kill and more of a power boost.

"I am impressed, mongrel... to have survived this far annoys me. Perhaps I am required to bring out, as the people of the modern world would say, 'the big guns'."

With Pip Bernadotte's 'Death', the servant of madness was... not as mad as she was before...

"I do hope when you mean 'big guns' you're refering to something that actually hurts." She spoke for the first time, chuckling rather evily. Ilya noticed that Berserker sounded British in contrast to Bernadotte-san's French.

Ilya was surprised. Was Bernadotte-san a Noble Phantasm that could only give Berserker her power through death? If so, then how'd it remove Berserker's madness?

"Now then... with this Mad Enhancement off..." Berserker cracked her right knuckle and then the 'left knuckle'. "... the kid gloves are as well." The mad servant immediately made a beeline towards Gilgamesh, quickly evading each of the swords in his vault. Gilgamesh held a blade in his hand, ready to strike back once she got close.

Berserker closed in and Gilgamesh readied his trusted blade Ea with a strike. The madness that was once Berserker's left arm met with the Sword of Rupture, as her right hand, balled into a fist met with the King himself, knocking him off his high horse... or chariot... as the case may be.

Ilya just stood at awe...

* * *

><p>Gilgamesh was furious. The servant of madness not only regained control, but managed to outdo him in combat? What's more, he was to stand on the same ground as the Lesser Grail while her servant kept afloat? He would have none of this!<p>

Gilgamesh quickly charged at Ilya, only to be once again met by Berserker's mass of chaos, ensnaring him. The woman was furious.

"I can tolerate you attacking me, King of Heroes... I will even accept you attacking other servants... but when you attack mine... or any master for that matter..." The enraged crimson eyes of Berserker met with the scarlett eyes of Gilgamesh "... you will pay dearly!"

Berserker grabbed Gilgamesh by his golden hair and slammed him into the pavement. Then again. Then again. Then again. The servant of madness repeatedly slammed the King of Heroes into the concrete.

"How does it feel King of Heroes!?" The mad servant asked, malice in her voice obvious. "How does it feel to have your face be pummeled in by a mere commoner!? How does it feel, you bloody bastard!?"

"..." Gilgamesh could not respond, as Berserker then finished him by dragging him along the floor, face first, until he was eventually no more and dissolved into golden dust.

The woman sighed in relief. "Master. He is gone. We have nothing to worry about now apart from the other six servants."

Ilya looked at Berserker in obvious fear. "Berserker... just... just who are you, Berserker?"

Berserker slowly walked towards Ilya and embraced her. "I was once a girl like you... a mere child that was orphaned at a young age. Now... I am a monster, but not one without emotion... far from it infact..." The mad servant allowed her dear new master to look at her. "But... if you are looking for a name other than Berserker... then it's Seras... Seras Victoria."

* * *

><p><strong><span>Omake<span>- Sehai-Kun! (How long does this go on!?)**

"Sehai-kun! Sehai-kun!" Rise "Risette" Kujikawa spoke as she ran into Sehai-kun's room.

"What's wrong, Risette-chan?" Sehai-kun asked, the contents of it's 'mouth' spilling out and making a mess of the floor.

Rise waved her arms frantically. "It's almost Valentine's Day again and... I don't have a gift for Yu-Sempai!" She then covered her eyes and pretended to cry.

"... Is that it? Mou, you're so pathetic, Risette-chan..." Sehai-kun chided Rise as a kitchen knife fell onto the floor.

_**Automatic Yandere Kit!**_

Rise looked at the knife in confusion as Sehai-kun leaned to her.

"Just hold this and make threats to kill Narukami-kun..." Sehai-kun spoke. "Every guy loves a Yandere... just ask the author."

"W-w-what the hell!?" Rise yelled at the Anthropomorphic grail, no longer shocked at the knife. "I'm not THAT desperate for Yu-sempai's affection!" She thought to herself. "Maybe I should make Yukiko-sempai or Naoto-kun stay with me and make that his gift..."

* * *

><p><strong>Berserker<strong>

**True Identity:** Seras Victoria

**Origin of Legend:** Hellsing

**Catalyst:** A drop of virgin blood

**Other Possible Classes:** Archer

**Servant Stats** (Master: Ilyasvel von Einzbern)

**Alignment:** Lawful Good (Lawful Mad under Mad Enhancement)

**Strength:** A (A+*) (A++**)

**Endurance:** A (A+*) (A++**)

**Mana:** E (D*) (D+**)

**Agility:** A (A+*) (A++**)

**Luck:** D (C*) (C+**)

**N. Phantasm:** A

**Image Color:** Yellow

*Under Mad Enhancement

**Upon the Deactivation of Pip Bernadotte

**Class Skills**

Mad Enhancement- raises basic parameters in exchange of hindering mental capacities. In some cases, also seals away Personal Skills.

A- Rank up for parameters, but most of one's reason is robbed. Due to undergoing consciousness equalization with the Master, one has become a more mechanical Servant.

Magic Resistance- rants protection against magical effects. Differently from the Resistance effect that merely rejects prana, this ability cancels the spells altogether.

B- Cancel spells with a chant below three verses. Even if targeted by _High-Thaumaturgy_ and _Greater Rituals_, it is difficult for him to be affected.

**Personal Skills**

Battle Continuation- The strength of vitality for predicaments. Also, the ability to withdraw from combat and reach allied territory alive after being defeated.

A- Makes possible to fight even with deadly injuries and can remain alive so long as one does not receive a decisive fatal wound.

Clairavoyance- Connotes superior visual perception and dynamic occipital capture, such as to supplement the long-range aiming of projectile weapons. At higher ranks, it is possible that the bearers of this skill have acquired such abilities as precognition ("future vision") and other forms of perception beyond standard eyesight (X-ray vision and so forth).

C- Capable of keeping track of fast-moving object within a range of 4kms. (Standard ability for a Vampire.)

Eternal Arms Mastership- Prevents degradation of fighting skills when under the effect of mental hindrance.

B- (Unless it is a weapon that Berserker is familiar with, she will have a lot of trouble adapting to any new weapons.)

Monstrous Strength- An ability possessed by monsters and beasts, temporary boost of the Strength parameter by one rank for a time limit determined by the ranking of this skill.

B- (Standard for Berserker being a Vampire.)

**Noble Phantasms**

Harkonnen _"Anti-Freak Combat Weapon"_- C

A Large gun capable of firing armor piercing rounds and incediary rounds that are capable of tearing through any servant without high enough Magic Resistance. Weighing in at 120 lbs, it seems only Berserker can weild it.

Pip Bernadotte _"The Shadow of Seras Victoria"_- A

Berserker's strongest Noble Phantasm that activates upon her summoning. Pip Bernadotte is a man who Berserker gained affection for in her unlife and entrusts her life to him. Can sacrifice himself to give Berserker a half-rank in all her stats and remove the 'loss of sanity' effect of Mad Enhancement.

* * *

><p><strong>Engineer: Once again, I wanna remind y'all that Anthem's spendin' Valentines cooped up in the Medical Ward because he pissed off a Yandere by killin' off her waifu.<strong>

**Kyoko: I told him that killing Makoto would piss Katsura off but would he listen? No...**

**Kaznashi: Um... shouldn't we talk about the character chosen?**

**Engineer: Right then... lets see... Seras Victoria as Berserker... apparently from some story called _Hellsing_... didn' someone already do this gal before?**

**Yosuke: I think it was _The Drive for Life and Answers_ by Blue Salamander... but I could be making a stretch there.**

**Engineer: Right... so then... I reckon it's a nice fit. From what I've heard, she's quite the madwoman, especially once that Bernadotte feller died. Poor lady.**

**Ragna: Seems like he's coppin' out with her killing Gilgamesh like that.**

**Yosuke: No kidding. I bet there will be some flaming about how she managed to curbstomp the King of Heroes like that. Maybe she'd be able to endure some of his attacks, but I bet Gilgamesh would aim right for the heart since she's a Vampire.**

**Engineer: ... So there's that done... how does Anthem usually end these outros?**

**Kaznashi: I think it's... "Anyways... as every other fanfic writer says, Read & Review. Those are the two instruments that fuel a fanfic writer to write in the first place."**

**Ragna: Yeah. And then he ends by noting that the character's story used was created by somebody... who created Hellsing again?**

**Kyoko: I think it was Kouta Hirano that wrote it. So we're done right?**

**Kaznashi: *Looking at reviews of last chapter* Not yet. There's still the PS.**

**Yosuke: Lets see... gameroy: I already said Anthem isn't gonna do Yang, so your vote's countin' for Blake. Other than that, yeah, Partner's pretty hax.**

**Engineer: Shadow Ninja Koopa: I'm sure that Anthem really appreciates it. From what I know, he's copied a bit of Sera's stats from Fate Zero Sanity's Alucard.**

**Kaznashi: tphod: Anthem just updated everything today, including the stats for Yu-san (Everything but Mana and Luck became E, and Territory Creation turned to C.) and adding unimportant things like Image Color and Catalysts.  
><strong>

**Kyoko: Guest #1 (God I hate Guests.): How it was put was the joke... I think. Never played P4 myself. As for a Investigation Team Reality Marble...**

**Yosuke: C'mon. He's already powerful enough as is. Do you really think he needs me or our team to make him even more Hax?**

**Ragna: Uh... Gilgamesh...**

**Yosuke: Oh yeah...**

**Engineer: Guest #2: I have not the darndest clue where Anthem got the B-Rank Territory creation from either. Guess he assumed that Yu earned it from the Velvet Room or whatever.**


	7. Assassin-A Man Who Wants a Quiet Life

**Schrodinger: _"Disclaimer: Herr Anthem does not own anything used in any of these stories. Fate/Stay Night is the property of Kinko Nasu and Type-Moon. Anything else is copyright their respective owners."_**

**Me: Man... my body still aches from Kotonoha... *moves his arm around in a 360 motion*  
><strong>

**So anyways, I find it ironic that one of the reviews for the last chapter asked for Jotaro Kujo or Dio Brando as Berserker. Funny because the last chapter was Berserker... and this chapter is a JoJo character... huh.**

**Aside from the fact, I didn't realize that there was a poll option on until I saw it yesterday... and thus I'm telling you guys today that I'm using it. That is... the RWBY poll I mentioned is now at a vote. Just go to my profile and vote for which character you want.**

**The total so far is as follows:**

**Ruby: 1 1/2**

**Weiss: 1 (gameroy was torn between either Blake or Yang and now chose either Weiss or Blake, whichever I can do better.)**

**Blake: 1 (see above)**

**Nora: 1**

**Pyrraha: 1 1/2**

**Lie: 0**

**And that's the penultimate total. Remember. Go to the poll on my account and vote for who you wanna see... The one that wins will be the one I do for the ninth chapter (The one after Avenger.)**

**Now with that out of the way... Schrodinger?**

**Schrodinger: *Not Here***

**Me: Huh... wonder where he is...**

* * *

><p>Arthur smiled at the power of the new Berserker. As he thought, the servant proved his worth very well. He really felt like he was on top of things today.<p>

Of course, one of Arthur Klauser's favorite things to do is plan ahead. It was something he always favored when doing anything. Though he only planned for what he'd expect, nothing else.

Arthur turned the page of his pop-up book to a decrepit old man who seemed to be well past his prime centuries ago. "This is it. Next up definitely will be Avenger."

_"About damn time!" _His unexpected roommate, Angra Mainyu replied. _"I thought you'd never get to it."_

"Well I promised, did I?" Arthur replied. "I really like this choice as well for Assassin. This will be fun~"

* * *

><p><strong>Anthem Presents<strong>

**Fate Changed Grail**

**Heaven's Feel the Fifth**

**Chapter 7: The Man Who Wants a Quiet Life  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"... You are not the True Assassin I desired..." Was the first thing that came out of the mouth of Zouken Matou as he finally got a good look at the servant he called.<p>

The servant summoned looked around with his violet eyes, twirling his curly blonde hair. He wore a completely white dress coat over a purple-striped green dress shirt, a black tie with a strange square design, white dress slacks and white dress shoes.

In a word, his outfit was just too... bizarre to fit as an Assassin class servant.

"To think... I have been summoned with a living body once more..." The man turned to Zouken. "... ah right. I ask of you, are you my master?"

Zouken gave a hollow sounding sigh. "I suppose I am..."

"I see... then our contract is complete. I may not look like it, but I am indeed servant Assassin." The man replied.

"I should've expected as such..." Zouken looked at the man once more. "I guess this is all the Grail would bless me with. No matter..." Zouken chuckled darkly. "I shall still acquire the Grail, even without Hassan-i-Sabbah..."

"One question, Master..." Assassin looked at Zouken with a straight face. "Is there such a place called Morioh in this world?"

"Hmm? Morioh? I do not recall such a place..."

* * *

><p>Assassin felt like he was truly blessed. He had been summoned into the Holy Grail War not only after an Assassin class was already summoned, but also, he was one of the very few servants remaining, the other remaining servants being the Saber class and the Rider class. What's more, the Rider was the servant under control of his master's grandchildren.<p>

Not to mention his hometown never existed, meaning he could live a new life filled with normalcy... as soon as he won the Holy Grail for his master.

Assassin didn't have a real interest in the grail. Anything that could grant any wish the heart desires sounded too sketchy to the man. He had learned from his mistakes when he died and had to live his days serving as an Assassin for a monk. Perhaps that is why he was summoned to the war as the Assassin class?

As Assassin was pondering this, he noticed a redheaded boy and a blonde woman. From what he had gathered from his master and from other sources, their identities were Shirou Emiya and Saber. As Assassin, he wouldn't survive a head on attack from the Saber, so he needed to... improvise...

* * *

><p>Shirou and Saber continued to walk around the streets, looking around in paranoia. From what they have discovered, another Assassin was summoned into the war. They knew for sure that the servant would be Hassan-i-Sabbah, the old man of the mountain. It was both obvious... and unknown.<p>

As they walked around the streets, they were suddenly attacked by a very bizarre figure. It was a nearly naked humanoid being colored a light shade of violet, with horns pointed upwards like a cat and it's eyes were also catlike. It wore black studded, forearm length gloves, a black garter belt-like band and black ankle-high footwear. On each of it's articles of clothing was a strange symbol, a catlike skull.

The catlike figure charged at the servant of the sword and began to strike at her quickly with it's fists. Saber blocked with her Excalibur, covered by Invisible Air, responding with a swift counterattack to the figure's back. The figure kicked at the Saber and followed up by poking at the armor.

Saber jumped back, confused as to why not only the Servant Assassin decided to attack in the open against a servant... but why the servant just poked her without doing much else.

"Checkmate..." A voice said... Saber couldn't tell... but she felt like it didn't come from Assassin. What's more, her armor felt warm... like it was about too...

_BOOM!_

Saber was damaged by the nearby explosion. If it weren't for her high magic resistance, she may have been injured much, much worse than the dent in her armor.

"Hmm... it seems your magic resistance protected you from my Noble Phantasm, Servant Saber." Assassin finally came out of the shadows he was hiding under, revealing his bizarre attire to the master and servant pair. "I'm impressed. Usually, my opponents usually fall easier from Killer Queen's primary bomb. I underestimated you."

The man pointed his finger at both Shirou and Saber, his arm pointing straight at the two. "I'm afraid it is the end of the line here however." With another call of Killer Queen's name, the Noble Phantasm began to punch at Saber, Saber barely dodging each attack, and each one didn't make much of a dent in her armor either.

"Honestly, Assassin..." Saber began. "Did you really think that those flimsy attacks can stand against my armor?" She held Excalibur straight at the servant of the shadows... unaware of the servant's familiar's missing left hand.

"HEY!" A voice said near Saber. Saber looked around for said voice in confusion. "OVER HERE!" Saber then looked down and saw a small green turtlelike tank. A tank that had the same symbol as Assassin's Killer Queen.

The second Saber realized it, it was too late. "Killer Queen. Secondary Bomb. Sheer Heart Attack!" Assassin spoke as the bomb detonated by Saber and Shirou, damaging the both of them and causing them to make a hasty retreat.

* * *

><p>"HEY!" Sheer Heart Attack had managed to locate Saber's unique heat source rather quickly. Right now it was busy chasing the servant of the sword and her master.<p>

Said servant clashed her blade with the familiar's armor... however the attack didn't even harm it. In fact, it seemed to have made it even more persistent in it's chase.

Saber was desperate to ensure her master's saftey at that point that she uncovered Excalibur from Invisible Air and was poised to attack the creature.

The sword shone brightly as Sheer Heart Attack faced it. "EX..." "OVER HERE!" "... CALIBUR!"

The sword of promised victory struck at the bomb with a mighty impact. Surely that would be more than sufficient to destroy it... or so the King of Knights thought.

As the smoke cleared, the revealation of Sheer Heart Attack not even being phased by the attack dealt to it.

"HEY! OVER HERE!" Sheer Heart Attack treaded to the now weakened King of Knights.

"How...?" Was all she could ask.

Assassin answered simply... "Foolish Child... Sheer Heart Attack..." The bomb exploded. "... has no weaknesses."

The remaining two were silent... it seemed if the King of Knights was readily disposed of... however, both Shirou and Assassin could still feel the servant's presence around them... but they couldn't tell where.

'Dammit. It seems Sheer Heart Attack would've done Saber in had she not been saved...' Assassin thought to himself. 'Weird... why does this presence... feel like my master?'

* * *

><p>Turns out Assassin wasn't as far from the fact that what he detected was his master was a bit further from the truth than he thought. It turns out that his master's granddaughter, Sakura, had become all the evils of the world, apparently through blackmail from his grandson, Shinji. Because of this, both Shinji and his master were dead.<p>

Of course, Assassin always planned ahead in life, and he had expected this to be his fate: to not be fully able to enjoy the life he was blessed with. He would confront Sakura and Angra Mainyu and ensure the girl's demise... even if it meant he too would die.

* * *

><p>Assassin had successfully managed to slip by Sakura's defenses (apparently she was the one who consumed Saber and caused her to become tainted and corrupt, twisting her form) and came to confront Sakura herself. As he saw, her body too was tainted. Her violet hair was now white, her eyes now a vile red, and her face appeared vengeful and full of hatred.<p>

"... You have become complete it seems, Sakura-san..." Assassin chided the now tainted Dark Sakura.

"True Assassin... have you come to avenge my fool of a grandfather?" Sakura asked. "I must say... I'd amire your resolve if it wasn't so foolish." Sakura raised her right hand to him. "I know all of your tricks, servant. Your skills. Your Noble Phantasms. Your ability to conceal yourself. None of it escapes me."

"I see... then perhaps..." Assassin gave Sakura a look that was both smug and worrisome at the same time somehow. "You must know of my true identity... correct?"

"I do..." Sakura smiled a smile filled with different kinds of malice. "Yoshikage Kira... correct?"

Assassin nodded. "So you do have the knowledge of my identity..." Assassin Yoshikage Kira called forth his Stand Killer Queen and commanded it to attack Sakura.

Killer Queen's punches had barely any effect on the Matou Heiress, and even detonations would do no good against her. Not even Sheer Heart Attack managed to pierce through the mass of darkness...

But Yoshikage Kira knew this... he was just stalling the girl. Not realizing the bomb within her now... the bomb that was once a crest worm under Zouken Matou's control.

If there is one reason that Yoshikage Kira can be called Assassin it is that he is well versed in killing his foes... especially the more beautiful ones like Sakura.

Suddenly, Sakura noticed something... it looked like... a miniature version of the Assassin's Noble Phantasm familiar. It was bizarre, even more so since she could clearly see Killer Queen standing behind Yoshikage Kira.

"Killer Queen. Tertiary Bomb." The Assassin spoke. "Bites the Dust!" Sakura felt something was wrong as time slowly rewound backwards... before she became the source of all the evils of the world...

* * *

><p>"Come here you bitch!" Shinji yelled as he pushed Sakura down onto the bed.<p>

"Kyah!" She couldn't resist as the sneak attack was too sudden. She easily fell to the bed.

"You traitor! You're home late!" He yells.

Meanwhile, unbenownst to either of them, the Assassin Yoshikage Kira is watching, hidden well within the room, examining the assault that Shinji was pulling on the unfortunate girl.

... He would not stand for it. Even though he himself was a murderer in life, he did not approve of molestation, of sexual assault... of rape.

He overheard everything... how Shinji repeatedly tore Sakura's clothes off her body and raped her everyday. How Sakura refused to obey Shinji any longer. The abuse Shinji gave the girl...

"Killer Queen." Before Shinji could say any more, Killer Queen grabbed the boy's hand and crushed it.

"GAH! What the...!?"

"You disgust me, Shinji Matou..." Yoshikage Kira materialized in front of the two. The unfortunate woman and the vile man who abused her. "To rape your stepsister and attempt to use the Master of Saber against her. Your Grandfather was correct... you are trash."

"...!?" Shinji looked at the Assassin with rage.

"I will not tolerate any more of this foolishness and cruelty towards Sakura-san..." Yoshikage Kira planted multiple bombs inside Shinji Matou with Killer Queen.

"As your punishment for your worthlessness..." The bombs began to detonate all over Shinji. "Dissappear..."

Not a trace of Shinji Matou was left as the Assassin Yoshikage Kira showed the full potential of Killer Queen to him and Sakura Matou.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Omake<strong>**- Sehai-Kun! (Dear god, why!?)**

"Sehai-kun!" The Warrant Officer of Millennium Schrodinger yelled from nowhere and everywhere... but mostly in Sehai-kun's territory. "Sehai-kun!"

"What's wrong, Schrodinger-kun?" Sehai-kun asked, it's contents dripping from it's 'mouth'.

"I'm not sure if I'm alive or dead anymore." The catboy waved his arms frantically. "Can you help me?"

"Mou, you're so pathetic, Schrodinger-kun..." Sehai-kun chided before a kitchen knife landed on something.

_**Ensured Death Kit!**_

Said something was the Warrant Officer's head.

"Whoops. Guess I misaimed." Sehai-kun faked shame. "Oh well... at least we know the answer, Schrodinger-kun."

* * *

><p><strong>Assassin<strong>

**True Identity:** Yoshikage Kira

**Origin of Legend:** Jojo's Bizarre Adventure Part 4- Diamond is Not Crash

**Catalyst:** Hands of an Attractive Woman

**Other Possible Classes:** Caster

**Servant Stats** (Master: Zouken Matou)

**Alignment:** Neutral Evil

**Strength:** E (A*) (A**)

**Endurance:** E (B*) (EX**)

**Mana:** C (A*) (A**)

**Agility:** B (B*) (C**)

**Luck:** D (D*) (D**)

**N. Phantasm:** B

**Image Color:** Violet

*See Stand: Killer Queen "Guarnteed to Blow Your Mind"

**See Secondary Bomb "Sheer Heart Attack"

**Class Skills**

Presence Concealment- The capacity to hide one's presence as a Servant. It is a common skill to the Assassin class.

A+- It is possible to disappear completely and become almost impossible to be detected. However, efficiency will decrease once preparations to attack are taken. (Assassin manages to blend in not because of stealth, but because of how in place he looks in a crowd.)

**Personal Skills**

Mental Pollution- Makes it highly possible to shut out any mental interference Thaumaturgy, due to possessing a distorted mentality. However, at the same time it becomes impossible to come to an understanding with individuals that do not possess an equivalent rank of mental pollution.

C- Provides a probability that mental interference magecraft will be rendered ineffective. In the condition that the Servant's master is of Evil alignment, and perpetrates acts of cruelty against the Servant, Mental Pollution will increase in rank, further increasing defenses against magecraft. However, as the Servant's psyche is inherently broken, this may result in irreversible deterioration.

Information Erasure- The removal of information regarding the Servant's true name, abilities, and appearance from the records and memories of all witnesses, including the opponent, following the conclusion of an engagement.

B: This effect is enforced even within digital recordings by a closed-circuit camera in broad daylight. However, evidence of the engagement is not removed from the scene, and by way of logical deduction, the Servant's identity may be revealed.

**Noble Phantasms**

Stand- Killer Queen _"Guaranteed to Blow Your Mind"_- B

Assassin's main Noble Phantasm and source for offense that capable of attacking alongside Assassin. It's stats are different from Assassin's. (See all stats with a * for more information.)

Secondary Bomb _"Sheer Heart Attack"_- A

Killer Queen's Secondary Bomb: An indestructible bomb that follows servants around. It is indestructible, but can be restrained. It's stats are different from Assassin's and Killer Queen. (See all stats with a ** for more information.)

Tertiary Bomb _"Bites the Dust"_- EX

Killer Queen's most powerful attack, that once activated, destroys Assassin's intended target. Assassin can then rewind time to up to a day so that he can adjust anything he wants.

* * *

><p><strong>Yoshikage Kira as Assassin. I've got nothing to say really except I hope I potrayed him well... I'm not really sure he'd be the type to actually help Sakura... maybe if he became attracted to her.<strong>

**Schrodinger: What a pity. You should really do more research on a character you choose.**

**Me: Schrodinger!? I thought you... oh yeah, that's right... anyways... as every other fanfic writer says, Read & Review. ****Those are the two instruments that fuel a fanfic writer to write in the first place.**

**Also, Jojo's Bizarre Adventure as a whole is the creation of Hirohiko Araki. Check it out. You'll love it.**

**PS: ... actually, I don't have a PS for this chapter as I feel like I've answered everything... huzzah!**


	8. Avenger-The Savior of Humanity

**Josuke Higashikata: _"DISCLAIMER: This fanfiction is just that. A work of fiction. Anthem does not own anything in these stories save for the concept of Arthur Klauser. Type-Moon owns Fate/Stay Night and everything else is copyright their respective owners._**

**Me: Well with that we come to the end of the Fifth Heaven's Feel Cycle. *fake sobs* I'm so sad!  
><strong>

**Josuke: Relax. It ain't the end isn't it?**

**Me: Oh yeah... The RWBY chapter. I forgot about that.**

**Josuke: Sure you ain't forgettin' something else?**

**Me: ... That's right! We still have the Fourth War and the Moon Cell War to cover! :D**

**Also, I have a little surprise at the end of the RWBY chapter to announce. Which reminds me... THE POLL FOR CHOOSING A RWBY Servant is now closed! Don't bother asking who won, because it's blindingly obvious.**

* * *

><p>Avenger. The class of Angra Mainyu in the third Holy Grail War created by the Einzberns to give them an edge in the Third Holy Grail War. Sadly, it was not meant to be, as the servant died first in the third War and became the corrupt conscience of the Holy Grail. However, in one instance during the fifth Holy Grail War, a new Avenger was summoned... One that was vastly different from the Avenger of the Third...<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Anthem Presents<strong>

**Fate Changed Grail**

**Heaven's Feel the Fifth**

**Chapter 8: The Savior of Humanity**

* * *

><p>Luviagellta Edelfelt coughed as the smoke cleared from the room. When she first realized that the command seals appeared on her hand, she was estatic. The fact that she could finally show up the Tohsaka family heir was just too much for her to resist. She had studied the information on the Holy Grail War and the many heroic spirits. She even acquired a lock of a hero's hair from long ago. Apparently she would be the last one to summon a servant, with the servants Archer, Berserker, Caster, Lancer, Assassin and Rider summoned. So obviously, she was going to get a Saber... or at least that's what she thought.<p>

The servant she summoned was a young brunette man, whose eyes were an aqua blue. He wore what appeared to be a military uniform consisting of a brown coat that ended at the stomach over an off-white long-sleeved shirt, white pants and brown knee-length boots, a brown skirt that carried a pair of metal boxes that carried a bunch of blades in them and finally, a green poncho. For some reason, the poncho and coat had the same insignia on it: A silver shield with what looked to be blue and white feathers on it.

Luvia couldn't help but to laugh joyously. "Marvelous! Simply marvelous! Of course, I expected as much from myself, to summon a Saber-class servant."

"Sorry to burst your bubble." The servant spoke. "But my class is definitely not Saber. Though I can be of that class."

"...?"

"Yep." The servant replied to his Master's stunned state. "I'm the Avenger of this Holy Grail War."

"A-a-a-avenger!? Impossible!" Luvia yelled. "I have never heard of such a class!"

"There's probably alot of classes you've never heard of." The now named Avenger said. "Hell I don't know all of the classes myself."

Luvia sighed. "Well... it doesn't matter. I still have acquired a servant. Meaning I can now participate in the war. Now then..." She stretched her arms and yawned. "If you'll excuse me, Avenger, I need to get some sleep now. We'll be heading out first thing tomorrow." She gave her servant a wave farewell as she headed for her bedroom.

* * *

><p>"So I see you came." Came the reply of Rin Tohsaka to her hated rival. "Bagette Head."<p>

"Honestly, why would I go back on my word?" Luvia replied. "And quit calling me Bagette Head!"

"Well your hair DOES look like bread." Avenger replied.

"Are you going to wait around or fight, Avenger?" Luvia yelled at her servant.

"Archer!" Rin called as her servant came forth, Kanshouu and Byakuya in his hands. Avenger replied with drawing from his metal boxes, two blades in his own hands. Both servants clashed blades with one another, Avenger's long blades kept the servant of the bow at a good distance from him.

"Can't believe I have to fight my own kind in this war." Avenger said. "But I guess it can't be helped." The servants continued to clash blades, every time the two servant's blades broke, they pulled out another.

To put it in the simplest terms possible, both servants were equally matched in melee combat.

Archer decided it was best to now keep his distance from the servant. However, even when he tried to jump away, the Avenger managed to follow using strings from the metal boxes attached to his uniform. Seemed like the new servant wasn't going to let the servant of the bow go without a fight.

The Counter Guardian cursed at his bad luck. Why was Luvia here anyways? And who was this mysterious new Avenger-class servant that was her servant? Last he recalled, the only servant qualified to be an Avenger was Angra Mainyu, the source of all the world's evils, and this was definitely not him. Far from it in fact.

It was then that the Avenger noticed that there was someone watching him and Archer's battle...

Someone with red hair...

"We'll settle this later, Archer. I've got other matters to attend to!"

* * *

><p>Luvia was upset at the servant's rather rash decision to leave Archer alone when he had him cornered. However, she did understand why he did what he did, considering that it was a witness who saw the fight.<p>

Avenger himself promised that he wouldn't let anyone die but the servants and their masters. He would grab the redheaded boy and make sure he doesn't recall anything that happened between him and Archer. Unfortunately, it seemed someone beat him to the punch, as he saw the poor redhead lying on the floor, dead.

Avenger's fist shook as he vowed to find the servant (who else could it be?) That killed the poor boy...

* * *

><p>Imagine Avenger's surprise when the next time him and his master would meet Rin Tohsaka and Archer later on, he would meet with the young man known as Shirou Emiya. What's more, aside from a few cuts and bruises, he was no worse for wear.<p>

Even more shocking, it turned out he was the master of the Saber-class servant. A young blonde from the looks of it.

"So it was you who saved this young fool." Luvia said. "I'm surprised. This commoner must be... very important to you to have to save him."

The servant of the sword drew her invisible blade, prompting Luvia to raise her hand. "Sheathe your weapon, servant. My beef is not with the fool who witnessed mine and Tohsaka's battle."

"Technically..." Avenger began.

"Silence, Avenger." Luvia interrupted her servant. "Rather, it is with Tohsaka Rin herself."

Rin scoffed. "I don't see why you're so spiteful of me, Bagette Head. If anything we're kind of alike."

Luvia looked at the girl with immense annoyance. "How dare you call me simmilar to you!? I am nothing like you! And stop calling me Bagette Head!"

"I'll call you whatever I want, you Eurotrash bitch!" Rin barked back.

"Oriental slut!" Luvia replied angrily.

"Finnish whore!"

"Japanese trash!"

"Um... girls?"

"Frozen prostitute!"

"Eastern tramp!"

"Nordic waste!"

"Fake wench!"

"Hey... are you two just going to throw insults at each other?" A young voice asked.

The trio of masters and servants looked in awe at the young girl and the giant along with him.

Avenger simply looked at the hulking monstrosity and whispered "Titan..." under his breath.

"Good evening onii-chan. This is the second time we've met like this, right?" The young girl, Ilyasvel von Einzbern replied.

Avenger and Saber quickly got in the middle of Shirou. The former's eyes filled with rage at the gigantic monster known as Berserker.

"You..." The servant quickly drew his swords. "I'LL KILL YOU!" The boy quickly charged at the mad servant, with Saber quickly following up. The two servants struck at Berserker with their respective blades. The mad servant let out an inhuman roar and struck at the two with his giant slab of stone, both servants blocking the powerful attack, but being pushed back at the result.

Avenger kept on trying to strike the mad servant on the back of his neck, but failed rather spectacularlly. But the servant wouldn't stop, as if trying to kill an old foe. Saber, knowing that the servant of madness was to strong for the boy, followed up with her own sword. Unfortunately, the mad servant was much more powerful, enduring each blow and responding by blowing away the servant of the sword's own blade.

Then the mad servant broke the Saber's armor with it's large slab of stone. Ilya said something about Heracles and then the servant of madness charged at the servant of the sword and struck with it's blade. Only for it to be met with the skin of Shirou Emiya.

Avenger eyes widened at the sight. A boy took the hit for his servant...

A HUMAN took the hit for a heroic spirit...

As Shirou's body laid limp, Avenger only had one thing on his mind...

"YOU!" Avenger held out his thumb. "I'LL KILL YOU, TITAN!"

Then he bit it.

* * *

><p>An inhuman roar could be heard once more.<p>

But it didn't come from the servant of madness... Luvia knew it all too well... it couldn't have come from the servant of Ilyasvel...

It was her own servant, now a tremendous monster, bigger than her manor, his skin now darker, and his mouth exposed.

The servant was on a rampage, intent to kill the mad servant... and he was pulling off all the stops.

The two servants let out their respective roars, the Berserker known in life as Heracles roared out of madness... and the Avenger known in life as Eren Jaeger roared out of hatred and vengance...

How fitting that someone such as he would be called forth in the Avenger class...

* * *

><p><span><strong>Omake<strong>**- Sehai-kun! (Last one. I promise.)**

From out of somewhere, Arthur Klauser walked towards the Holy Grail-tan known as Sehai-kun.

"Sorry, Sehai-kun." Arthur said. "But the author is done with writing you in. I'm afraid I'll have to shut everything down."

"Huh? Are you serious?" Sehai-kun asked, the contents spilling from it's 'mouth'.

_"Yep." _Replied Angra Mainyu. _"You're being replaced starting next chapter. So take off that cheezy costume."_

"It's not cheezy!" Sehai-kun yelled.

_"Please. I'm the source of all the worlds evils. The Holy Grail itself. So I know what I'm talking about when I say that costume is cheesy!"_

The head of Sehai-kun came off, revealing the pale form of a Dark Sakura Matou.

"But that's not fair! I was so close to finally getting Sempai!"

"No you weren't. The author of this fanfic just said that so you'do wear the costume. Not to mention he was tired of you since the first chapter." Arthur said.

"But... But..."

_"No buts. Just go." _Angra Mainyu pointed to the door, the tainted version of Sakura leaving in a huff.

"Wonder why she wasn't wearing anything under that costume..."

* * *

><p><strong>Avenger<strong>

**True Identity:** Eren Jaeger

**Origin of Legend:** Attack of Titan (Shingeki no Kyojin)

**Catalyst:** A Lock of His Hair

**Other Possible Classes:** Saber, Berserker

**Servant Stats** (Master: Luviagellta Edelfelt)

**Alignment:** Lawful Good (Lawful Mad under Mad Enhancement)

**Strength:** C (B*) (A++**)

**Endurance:** C (B*) (A++**)

**Mana:** C (E**)

**Agility:** C (B*) (A**)

**Luck:** E

**N. Phantasm:** EX

*Upon activation of Mad Enhancement.

**Upon use of Noble Phantasm, Titanshifter

**Class Skills**

_Servants of the Avenger class do not possess Class Skills._

**Personal Skills**

Mad Enhancement- Raises basic parameters in exchange of hindering mental capacities. In some cases, also seals away Personal Skills.

B- Rank up for all parameters, but takes away most of sanity.

Mental Pollution- Makes it highly possible to shut out any mental interference Thaumaturgy, due to possessing a distorted mentality. However, at the same time it becomes impossible to come to an understanding with individuals that do not possess an equivalent rank of mental pollution.

D- (Avenger will often lose it against servants that can be deemed the size of at least a small Titan. That is, well within 5 meters.)

Innocent Monster- An attribute possessed by Servants whose history and existence have been distorted by the monstrous reputations they accrued across the course of their life and thereafter. As a consequence, the Servant's abilities and appearance have been rendered to conform to the specifications of their legend. Incidentally, this personal skill cannot be removed.

A- (As Avenger was first considered a traitor of humanity by coming out of what was considered a monster in his lifetime, it is justified he has this personal skill. While his status as a Titan was never a lie, he also protected humanity.)

**Noble Phantasms**

Omni-Directional Gear _"Tools of Humanity"_- B

Avenger's primary tool for moving around his battlefield, consisting of seemingly endless blades and a pair of cords that allow him to move around in an environment filled with buildings, trees, etc.

Titanshifter _"Rouge Titan"_- EX

Avenger's ultimate Noble Phantasm, used only when he is in the strictest conditions. Turns Avenger into the Rouge Titan, a gigantic monster that is more than capable of handling an army of heroic spirits without trouble. Commonly used to combat only the largest servants.

* * *

><p><strong>And with that, I can officially say that the fifth war cycle is over. For those who didn't see the servant you wanted, don't fret.<strong>

**now... Even Jaeger as Avenger. Like Arthur said in... I don't recall what chapter it was, but yes. I've had this planned from the get-go. I thought it made a lot of sense to make him Avenger rather than anything else. For those hoping for... say... Ryuko Matoi from Kill la Kill. Sorry. I might do Ryuko as Avenger sometime later. In fact, I have a few different Avenger ideas.**

**Anyways... as every other fanfic writer says, Read & Review. Those are the two things that fuel a fanfic writer to write in the first place!**

**Also, Attack on Titan was created by Hajime Isayama.**

**PS: Taromaru: You just gave me an idea for the fourth war cycle.**

**illusion2438: I really wanted to have a JoJo character in this cycle. Originally it was gonna be Fugo as Berserker, but... you can probably guess...**


	9. Saber-The Spartan Beauty of Remnant

_**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the material used in any of this chapters. In this case, Fate/Stay Night is owned by Kinko Nasu and the rest of Type-Moon. RWBY is owned by Rooster Teeth and the Late Monty Oum.**_

**Armin Arlett: Speaking of late...**

**Me: I know, I know. It took me three weeks to finish this up. For that I am sorry. Then again, the tension should be worth it, as I think this is one of my better chapters. Though that's up to you to decide folks.**

**And as promised, I deliver to you fine ladies and gentlemen the RWBY chapter. Enjoy.**

* * *

><p><strong>Anthem presents<strong>

**Fate Changed Grail**

**Chapter 9: The Spartan Beauty of Remnant**

* * *

><p>Shirou Emiya could not believe what he was seeing. Just a few seconds ago, a man in a blue jumpsuit was about to impale him once again, only this time, someone had protected him from the spear. That someone... was a beautiful woman.<p>

She appeared to be about Shirou's age, with very long dark red hair tied into a ponytail and beautiful emerald eyes. Her clothing consisted of a brown sleeveless top and very short shorts with a red sash around them. Plated armor adorned her forehead, neck and legs and black elbow length gloves covered her hands, which carried a sword and shield.

To Shirou, only one word would come up...

"Beautiful..."

The redhead looked at her surroundings. "Quite an impressive place to be called to..." She then turned to Shirou. "I assume your my master right?"

A pain ran through the redheaded boy's hand, as if it was on fire. On it, as symbol consisting of a sword and a shield in red came forth.

"Well that answers that question." The redheaded girl smiled. "I am the Servant Saber for this war. I hope to be of great assistance."

The girl, Saber, turned to the man in the blue jumpsuit, her sword pointed at him while the shield covered most of her body from the man. The man lunged quickly at the girl with his spear, with the girl responding with a slash from her sword and defense with her shield. Saber quickly jumped away from the man and fired a shot from her sword, as it appeared to turn into a gun.

"A firearm, eh?" The blue clad man spoke. "Never met a heroic spirit who used a sword that was a gun."

Saber smirked at the man. "Milo is more than just my blade, servant Lancer. It is a part of my soul. My legend. Just like your weapon is for you."

Lancer simply scoffed. "To think the sevant of the sword would be a master with a sword and a gun." He closed his eyes. "As much as I'd want to continue this, can we wait 'till later to finish our battle? My master... he is a coward who wants a second chance at something... I dunno what it is, but I don't care either."

Saber sighed. "Why should I let you go, exactly?" Saber's green eyes glared at Lancer. "You would attack my master and expect me to give you any mercy?"

"T'ch. I was hoping you'do be easier than that. But as much as I want to finish this, I do need to go." Lancer quickly jumped away from the Emiya residence, disappearing into the night.

Saber's figure went from stern to worry as she looked to her master. "Are you okay, Master?"

"Umm... I' fine... But... who are you?"

"Like I've said. I am the Servant Saber for this war. I have been called forth due to your desire to live. Though... it seems our connection is rather faulty, Master."

"Um... Saber?"

Saber looked at her Master. "Yes?"

"Can you not be so formal? I'd much rather be called Shirou instead of Master."

Saber looked at him in interest. For a second, he thought that the young man before him reminded her of Jaune, but as soon as she reread the boy's aura, she could tell he was something else entirely.

Before she could speak, she felt something else... Something entirely different... she quickly ran towards the source.

* * *

><p>Blonde hair... Emerald eyes... a blue battle dress adorned with armor.<p>

'She looks much more like Jaune...' Saber thought, her own sword Milo pointed at the woman before her as the woman before her pointed what seemed to be veiled in air.

"I will only say this once, servant..." The woman said. "Leave the young man of this house be."

Saber looked into the woman's eyes. "Who are you? Your aura is to strong to be that of a Magus... so you must be a servant."

The woman looked at the servant in interest. She could tell that she was a servant? What kind of life did she lead?

"Saber!" The two heard the familiar voice of Shirou. "Huh!? Artuia-nee?"

The woman, formerly the King of Knights and the Fourth War's Saber, Artuia Pendragon, let out a hefty sigh. "I was afraid of this, but even more so now that you're a part of it..."

* * *

><p>Artuia explained to the adopted son of her former Master the facts of the Holy Grail War, as well as the truth of her origin being the Fourth Holy Grail War's Saber. It was a lot to take in for the young magus. The new Saber, however, was unfazed about how she had to kill other people.<p>

So here they were, in the church of Fuyuki City, now waiting for the church official, Kirei Kotomine, the Church Official.

"Master... Artuia..." Saber looked around in worry. "I don't like how this church feels..."

"I feel your worry, Saber." Artuia replied. "The owner of this church... neither I nor the Second Owner have yet to grasp his personality."

"Though admittedly, I wished I had ever met the man..."

"I share in your sentiments. What good is a King who won't command his servants?" Came the voice of Kirei Kotomine, walking towards the trio. "Regardless, I welcome you, King of Knights."

"Please do not call me that..." Artuia told him. She then gestured to Shirou and Saber. "I have brought the final Master and Servant pair, Kotomine."

"So you have, Artuia... Good. Honestly I am rather surprised." Kitsurugu turned to the servant of the sword. "Tell me... your weapon... is it capable of different uses apart from a sword, Saber?"

Saber nodded. "Why do you ask?"

"No reason..." The mediator replied. However, as they left, he thought to himself. "Could those two have known her in her former life?"

* * *

><p>"Tell me, Saber..." Artuia looked at the servant of the sword in curiosity. "Are you familiar with a place called Remnant?"<p>

Saber raised an eyebrow to that question. "Yes. That's my homeworld... but... how do you know about it?"

Artuia closed her eyes. "A decade ago... the Fourth Holy Grail War took place. However, two Heroic spirits in that war were much different from any other war until now... They were of the Lancer class and the Rider class. Ironically, their masters had it out for one another... or rather, the Master of Lancer had it out for the Master of Rider."

"I see..." Saber was even more curious. "And what does this have to do with me, exactly?"

"... they were sisters, born in the world of Remnant."

Saber's eyes widened, then turned into an understanding look. "I see... and no one one the Fourth War either, am I correct?"

"No... however, in my last battle, I battled Rider and Lancer in one last clash... however, because of some unknown reason..." The former King of Knights clenched her fist. "... The bastard took my final chance to save my kingdom."

"... That's right!" Shirou said. "Kotohime-san said something about a 'King of Knights'. Does he mean King Arthur?"

"Yes..." Artuia replied.

"So you're..." Shirou looked at Artuia in shock.

"Yes... I am King Arthur, Shirou..." Artuia looked at Shirou solemnly.

"Well it couldn't have been all bad right?" Saber smiled at Artuia. "I mean, not only did you get to fight some of the greatest students of Beacon Academy, but you got to live to see 10 more years. That's a good thing, right?"

Artuia smiled. "Yes. I guess it is..."

"... Are you guys done talking yet?" A childlike voice said.

Shirou, Saber and Artuia turned around to find the source of the voice. It was a small child adorned with pale skin matching her hair and piercing red eyes. Next to her, a collossal beast of a man with stone skin stood.

"Good Evening Onii-chan... this is our second time meeting like this."

Saber looked at the young girl in awe. "Ilyasvel..."

"You don't get to talk, you defunct Servant!" Ilya yelled while pointing at the former King of Knights. "You managed to regain your life, and after a whole decade of not even seeing me... saying hello to me... now you want to talk!?"

Shirou looked at Artuia in shock... while Artuia looked at her former master's daughter with remorse.

"Ilya... I am..."

"No. I don't want to hear it." Ilya said. "Besides, I'm not here for you..." She then turned to Shirou. "I'm here for onii-chan." She smiled at the young boy.

"Master... you have a sister?" Saber asked, confused.

"I... I didn't know either..." Shirou replied.

"Of course you wouldn't, onii-chan." Ilya continued to keep her smile. "Father probably never mentioned me... never said anything about me..." She then pointed to the former Saber. "And I'm damn well sure she didn't say anything about me either." For a second, she had lost her smile, but regained it right back. "But it doesn't matter now, onii-chan."

"Wh... What do you want from me?" Shirou asked.

"Well... originally I was going to kill you onii-chan..." She said with a straight face and a wide smile. "But now there's someone even more worth killing. Berserker!" She pointed to Artuia. "Kill Artuia Pendragon!"

The tall man let out a loud roar and charged at the former Servant, both Artuia and Saber drawing out their blades. The mad servant swung his stone sword at the former King of Knights, Saber quickly responding with a strike from her own sword. Artuia, not one to get kept off her game, followed up with her own sword. The mad servant quickly swung the duo of women away, quickly continuing his assault by striking the Servant of the Sword. Saber quickly blocked with her shield and jumped back. She then turned her sword into a javelin and threw it at the mad servant. However it harmlessly bounced off of him and came back into Saber's hand.

"None of this is working..." Artuia looked to Saber.

"I have an idea." Saber looked to Artuia. "But we need to get to a place with plenty of metallic objects."

The two servants quickly ran for it, the Mad Servant following.

* * *

><p>The two Sabers were now cornered by Berserker at the local junkyard, the mad servant once again letting out a savage roar at the duo.<p>

Saber, however, knew that this would be the best place to outdo him, as she activated her own personal skill across multiple piles of scrap

The Mad Servant brought his sword up to the duo, as multiple piles of scrap metal came down to the servant of madness, crushing him in the metal.

"That was close..." Artuia said. "Now then, we need to return to Shirou and Ilya quickly."

"Right. I don't want my Master to die via fratricide..." Saber and Artuia quickly ran back to Shirou.

"By the way..." Artuia looked at the new servant of the sword. "I do not believe we've exchanged our names. You already know mine... but what is yours."

Saber turned to Artuia and smiled. "It's Pyrrha, Miss Pendragon. Pyrrha Nikos." The two servants resumed their run back towards the young man who became the newest master of an otherworldly hero.

* * *

><p><strong>Ending- ?<strong>

Within a well cleaned dojo, three figures sat. The first, a young woman, about twenty-four, with light brown hair and eyes to match, adorned in a white and blue kendo uniform. The second was a young man, perhaps a year younger than the woman, with hair a darker shade of brown and eyes to match as well. His clothing consisted of a green cotton polo shirt and black jeans. The third, and final figure, was one who looked very similar to the second, however, his hair was black, his clothes were torn, his skin was dark and his body was adorned with tattoos.

The woman quickly stood and faced the 'camera' "YES! This is the real thing, my students!" The woman raised a Shinai in the air. "Welcome to Taiga Dojo Review!"

The lighter skinned young man stood. "Jeez. When I was told by the author that he was stopping with that stupid Sehai-kun thing, I didn't think he'd replace it with something dumber."

The darker skinned young man stood. _"I honestly liked Sehai-kun."_

"Anyways." The woman pointed to herself. "From here on out, I will be your instructor, the Tiger of Fuyuki."

"As well as the mooch of the Emiya Estate..." The lighter skinned young man said.

"Fujimira Taiga!" The woman let out a psudeo Tiger roar. "These right here are my pupils."

_"Servant Avenger..." _The darker skinned man introduced himself.

"Klauser comma Arthur." The lighter skinned-man introduced himself, then was hit by Taiga's shinai. "SONOFA... What'd I do!?"

"How dare you come in here without the proper uniform, Klauser!? Do you really wish to disgrace the name of my dojo!?"

"What... but I see Shirou here all the time wearing his normal clothing. Not to mention the King of Knights..."

_"And lets not forget Red Saber with her see-through skirt."_

Arthur then pointed at Avenger angrily. "Also, what about him!? He's totally out of uniform if I am!"

Taiga hit Arthur on the head again. "Torn clothes count as uniform!"

"What the hell!?" Arthur held his head in agony.

"It's rather sad I could not get my poor No. 1 student in here." Taiga rubbed fake tears from her eyes. "On the bright side, I have two new students to replace her!"

"I never agreed to that." Arthur said. "Besides, this is a review segment to replace Sehai-kun. Not a Dojo thing like what you're used to." Then he got hit again by Taiga's shinai.

"Don't talk back to your teacher!" Taiga closed her eyes. "You are right though. And thus I present to you..."

Out of nowhere, a young man with blonde hair and purple eyes, adorned in a white t-shirt and blue shorts appeared. "... Fujimira student No. 3, Jaune Arc!"

"Student No. 3? When did that happen!?" Arthur asked.

"Offscreen." Jaune replied.

"No... I mean there's supposed to be a No. 2 before a No. 3. And I think Ilya is the only student who would train with the Tiger..."

_"Shirou?"_

"I guess so..." Arthur is once again hit with Taiga's shinai.

"Focus! Now then, my No. 3 student. Tell us about your friend."

"Well... Pyrrha is... uh..." Jaune lost himself in thought.

Arthur let out a sigh. "Pyrrha Nikos... a major character from RWBY (That's pronounced 'Ruby') who is apparently one of the more popular characters due to her style of dress and serious demeanor. She graduated from her school on top and now attends beacon."

"Oh yeah and she's on the box for Pumpkin Pete's Marshmallow Flakes!" Jaune added, only for Arthur to be hit by Taiga's Shinai once more.

"Ah... I see... thoughts, my No. 2 student?" Taiga asked, turning to Avenger.

_"... Who... me?" _Avenger closed his eyes. _"Well... the way I see it, Pyrrha is attractive. That is all I need to know."_

"I dunno." Jaune responded. "I'd rather have Weiss."

"For me, it's Yang." Taiga followed.

"Blake." Arthur raised his hand, only for it to be smacked by Taiga's shinai again.

"Now then, let us get to know the young woman on a more personal level!" Taiga said before letting out another 'tiger roar'.

* * *

><p><strong>Saber<strong>

**True Identity:** Pyrrha Nikos

**Origin of Legend:** RWBY

**Catalyst:** A fragment of Milo or Akouo

**Other Possible Classes:** Archer, Lancer

**Servant Stats** (Master: Shirou Emiya)

**Alignment:** Lawful Good

**Strength:** B

**Endurance:** B

**Mana:** D

**Agility:** B

**Luck:** D

**N. Phantasm:** B

**Image Color:** Red

**Class Skills**

Magic Resistance- grants protection against magical effects. Differently from the Resistance effect that merely rejects prana, this ability cancels the spells altogether.

C- Cancel spells with a chant below two verses. Cannot defend against Magecraft on the level of High-Thaumaturgy and Greater Rituals. (While magic did exist in Saber's homeworld, it was not a common occurence in her life. As such, she possesses a ranking unbecoming of the Saber class.)

**Personal Skills**

Otherworldly Hero (Remnant)- The Identification of the Servant originating from Remnant. May cause a rank down in stats due to not being on the servant's home world.

A- Rank is high enough to not suffer any stat reductions whatsoever. (In the case of Pyrrha Nikos, she is one of the most popular figures known well for her strength and capability on her world, having gratuated from her former school at the top of her class.)

Semblance (Magnetism)- The ability to use the manifestation of one's soul, or aura, through magnetism. Each semblance is unique to every person, Magus and Heroic Spirit.

A- Can be considered to have perfected the ability to use semblance, allowing her to manipulate a miryad of magnetic objects at once. However she must create a connection between her semblance and the object through a conduit.

Eye of the Mind (True)- A heightened capacity for observation, refined through experience.

B- Capable of calm analysis of battle conditions even when in danger and deduce an appropriate course of action after considering all possibilities to escape from a predicament. So long there is even a 1% chance of a comeback, this ability greatly improves the chances of winning.

**Noble Phantasms**

Miló _"The Blade that Speaks"_- B

One of Saber's two weapons that she used in her life, Miló is a unique blade that is capable of turning into a xiphos, a javelin or a rifle, which Saber uses often. It is thanks to this that Saber qualifies for the Saber, Archer and Lancer classes.

Akoúo _"The Shield that Listens"_- B

The other of Saber's two weapons that she used in her life. AkoúoÌ± is a Dipson-styled Shield that Saber can use to defend herserf whenever she needs to. In addition, she can throw it like a large discus and call it back with her semblance like a boomerang.

* * *

><p>"Huh..." Jaune looked at the stat sheet in confusion. "Could've sworn that her weapons were stronger than B rank."<p>

_"I'm still confused as to why they aren't labelled with Anti-unit or Barrier..." _Avenger replied.

"Anthem is lazy." Arthur replied.

"I thought as much." Taiga finished. "To think that at one chapter he only added something frivolous."

As they spoke, they could hear the ringing of a bell.

"Oh! That means time is up!" Taiga bowed. "I apologize if we did not get to talk more about Pyrhha-chan as much as you viewers wanted. But blame my thickheaded pupil right there." Taiga pointed to Arthur.

"Why am I the thickheaded one!?" He replied, only to get met with Taiga's shinai once more.

_"With that I guess it's over." _Avenger bowed. _"Next chapter should be the start of the Fourth Holy Grail War with Servant Assassin. Don't miss it!"_

* * *

><p><strong>Pyrhha Nikos as Saber. You wanted it. You got it.<strong>

**As for my opinion on Pyrhha... eh. I'm not that big on her. Personally, I like Blake the most. But the only reason I didn't use her... well that should be obvious.**

**Armin: Anything else you wish to add?**

**Me: ... Nothing I can think of... ****Anyways... as every other fanfic writer says, Read & Review. Those are the two things that fuel a fanfic writer to write in the first place!**

**Also, for those that want to know who made RWBY, don't be lazy and read the above description!**

**PS: xbox432: Needed to capture something.**

**Fimbu1vter: ... Scaling Madoka Magica characters is hard. D:**

**JaDe In NighT: ... No... Pyrhha...**

**Anon #3: I don't have plans on making Josuke Caster or Archer... and honestly, if Josuke would be any class, he'd be a Berserker whose mad enhancement would activate when you insult his awesome pompadour.**

**Armin: Anthem... are you SURE you aren't forgetting something?**

**Me: Nope...**

* * *

><p>Within an unknown place, and an unknown world, in an unknown time, a wooden box on a pedastal laid.<p>

Adorned on that box was a message.

"To all the readers of this and the last 8 chapters.

I will now be taking requests for servants for Fate Changed Grail.

Tell me the servant you want and the class you think he/she/it will fit in.

Peace!

Anthem."


End file.
